Child of the sun
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Kara stumbled upon an unknown type of kryptonite. Intrigued, she grabs the stone that turns her into the opposite sex. She then goes to Lena, her best friend, to ask for help. A multitude of events follow and will leave no respite for the two women and mark their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Supercorpiens so here is a translation of our fiction the child of the sun ( Pretty Little Camren and me.) This fiction is originally in French and has been translated by Pretty Little Camren, it has also been published on AO3. We did it to reach more people and I hope it'll encourage you to read our other untranslated fictions ... Good reading As always, Supergirl does not belong to us, if it were, Lena and Kara would already be in a relationship since season 3.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kara was flying around the outskirts of the city, looking for any signs of crime or attempted crime in the National City neighborhoods. Her day had been pretty quiet, and she was really looking for something to occupy her thoughts since they had been haunted by her best friend. At least that's what was established between them, because if we asked the blonde's opinion, she would have liked so much more.

A burst of purple colour caught his attention at the foot of a hill. The young woman rushed towards it, unaware of the potential danger she might endure. She quickly reached the object that reflected the light. It was a colored stone. Her first thought was Red Kryptonite, but the purple reflections made her realize she was wrong.

She looked at the flash of light in front of her. Feeling the need to feed her curiosity, she took it between her fingers, but immediately a wave of pain ran through her body. A painful moan came out of her throat as Supergirl fell heavily on the muddy ground.

Her vision darkened as her muscles tripled in size. She closed her eyes at the sight of her breasts disappearing to make way for pectorals. Her costume ripped on her skin and Kara passed out...

A gentle breeze made her open her eyes. The Kryptonian quickly sat down, accustoming her blue orbs to her surroundings. She was still on the muddy ground, her suit torn in various places where her muscles had suddenly grown in size. She stood up quickly, and frowned on her obvious growth spurt. The ground seemed further away than usual.

She lowered her eyes to her body and was able to perceive that her breasts had disappeared. Her eyes went to her belly. Her suit was torn at this point and allowed her to perceive four perfect lines of abs.

Kara let out a scream at the realization, clearly sensing something different in her boxer. She had become a man.

'It's not possible, it' can't be happening, she repeated to herself as she looked at her hands, whose veins were visibly sticking out of her skin.

She stopped thinking for a second and flew to her best friend's office with a sample of the stone. She was hoping to go unnoticed, flying half-naked over the streets of a crowded city. Her speed enabled her to avoid being spotted as she landed a step heavier than usual on Lena's balcony.

The brunette was startled when she turned around, looking at the Kryptonian with horror. The young Luthor grabbed what appeared to be a gun and waved it at Kara. Lena was hoping for her best friend to come and help her out of this situation, without knowing, of course, that she was actually facing her.

Lena took the time to observe the man in front of her who looked at her silently. He raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. The eyebrows of the brunette contracted in incomprehension. The fine features, this perfect mouth, these finely sculpted abs undeniably attracted Lena without her being able to explain it to herself.

His eyes, so blue like a calm sea on a summer day, reminded her of someone. One person in particular to be exact. Someone she'd been madly in love with, for almost four years. Stepping intrigued toward the blonde without dropping the weapon, Lena stared puzzled at the Kryptonian standing in front of her.

"Are you related to Supergirl?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched the man take slow, deep breaths, closing his eyes. Are you her twin or something like that? she added, arching an eyebrow. Kara panicked and shook her head negatively.

"It's me," the blonde replied weakly as Lena's mouth opened in shock.

"Who?" She inquired with a quick beating heart.

"Kara," the journalist said, showing off her tattered suit. Lena laughed as she dropped the gun on her desk. "What are you laughing at?" The sky girl said annoyed.

"From which Earth? Because my Kara is definitely a woman," she sarcastically dropped, "I never checked but... well…".

"Thirty-eight, it's me Lena, I literally transformed myself," Kara cut off, tears falling down her cheeks. Lena's laughter died in her throat. She stared at the man in front of her and fully recognized the features of her best friend.

"What have you done!?" The young Luthor shouted, placing her hands on her face to mask her anxiety.

"I don't know, I was flying around and I found this," she said, handing the rock to Lena. The brunette grabbed the stone suspiciously and quickly inspected it.

"I need to do some research," Lena said, initiating eye contact with the blonde. Kara felt a slight impulse between her legs but ignored it, still worried about her situation. We should go back to the apartment, I'm going to examine the stone more closely and you should... She glanced at Kara's muddy body, take a shower, she finally said, looking up into the former woman's orbs.

Lena cancelled the rest of her meetings and left for her apartment in the muscular arms of her best friend. She appreciated the quick proximity during the flight, smelling the everlasting cinnamon scent of the Girl of Steel.

Once at home, the brunette went to her room and took out a jogging suit, underwear and a t-shirt for the blonde. It was stuff that belonged to James that he'd forgotten from their old relationship. She put them down in the bathroom and smiled warmly at Kara as her eyes couldn't help but wander over her perfect body.

"Take your time," She said before heading to the lab of her house.

Kara thanked her before entering the bathroom. Passing in front of the mirror, the young woman raised her eyes to observe her metamorphosed face. She was slightly startled at the sight of him. She moved closer to her reflection so she could better see herself. Hes features were fine, and his beard was perfectly shaved. Her square jaw sublimates his gaze, reflecting the virility of her being. She was clearly a very handsome man, but she missed her feminine body.

She delicately removed her destroyed costume, leaving her only in her female sports boxer, who had also suffered damage, holding on to the elastic bands. Closing her eyes in horror, the last daughter of Krypton removed her underwear, or at least what was left of it, and deposited the costume residue in the garbage can.

She suddenly felt a total freedom for her new sex. But the sensation between her legs was unpleasant, preventing her from walking properly, as she was not used to this appendage.

She grimaced as she entered the shower, not looking down. The smell of Lena's shampoo ran through her sinuses, and her thoughts drifted over the brunette. A tugging was felt on the side of his lower abdomen, making her look down in horror. She widened her eyes in front of the erection more than visible, showing that her sex was quite large.

"Oh my God," Kara screamed out in the room, suddenly looking up, and barely catching up against the cold shower tile.

"Kara, are you okay?" She heard Lena worrying not far from there.

"Yes, everything's fine!" Kara's deep voice shouted as she grimaced at the sound of her voice in her cochlea.

The blonde's breathing quickened as she linked the young Luthor's thoughts to her sudden sexual arousal. She closed her eyes and ran cold water over her body. She groaned at the chilling sensation, but that slightly dampened her desire.

Coming out of the shower, the young woman dried herself, put on the boxer and black sweatpants that Lena had lent her, then tried on the t-shirt. But this one was accidentally torn apart in the movement. Kara rolled her eyes and finally came out of the bathroom to go into the living room, where she found Lena, who was waiting patiently for her.

"Lena, I tore the tee-shirt, it was too small," she admitted shyly hiding her upper body with her muscular arms.

Lena swallowed at the sight, the veins came out under her best friend's skin. Her muscles were simply perfect and she wondered if Kara's female body was just as muscular and sublime. She couldn't help but observe from the corner of her eye the features of her abdominal muscles, and this V-shape that ended under her slightly too tight jogging that moulded her lower body. The sight made her swallow her saliva with difficulty, but also made her blush as she was aware of the slight round shape between kara's legs.

_(mattre photoshop+face app: right prettylittlecamren)_

(photoshop+face app: right prettylittlecamren)

"That's okay, I'll go buy you some, they were the only clothes James left," she confessed with a slight laugh. Kara could hear Lena's heart racing and thought it had something to do with the mention of James. She grimaced inwardly at the feeling of jealousy, but ignored it as she had always done.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, sitting next to her, keeping a small safe distance between them.

"It's clearly Kryptonite. Everything is the same except the color and its effects," confessed the brunette as she turned to the man, detailing herm from top to bottom, trying to control his greedy gaze.

"I had no idea of it existence," Kara confessed with a grin. "I knew black, green, and red kryptonite, but this one's unknown to me."

"So I guess you don't know how to reverse the process?" Lena asked weakly.

"I don't know. Maybe time," the journalist said while her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"I'm going to order a lot of pizza and take a shower. Now that you're a Kryptonian man, I guess you'll eat even more," Lena said laughing as she stood up. Kara smiles and watches the brunette walk away from the living room. Her gaze fell to her hips, and her crotch began to flap furiously once more.

"It can't be possible," she swore as she pushed a cushion over her face to muffle a cry of spite. The next few days were going to be hard to manage...

A doorbell rang ten minutes later. The blonde got up and walked to the door, forgetting her lack of clothes. She opened the door and was greeted by a young and beautiful woman.

"Good evening, is it Mrs. Luthor's apartment?" She asked while her eyes flying over the Kryptonian's body.

"Yes", Kara said, reaching for the pizzas. She looked up into the woman's brown eyes. She was a tall blonde girl, a pretty one, but not as much as Lena . Kara raised her eyebrows in disbelief, watching the insistent look of the woman.

"You new in town?" She asked shyly, passing a hand through her hair with sensuality and making eyes at the Super." I would have noticed if such a handsome young man had come to this town."

Kara blushed faintly and lowered her gaze, the woman was clearly flirting with her, and the Super felt flattered in spite of herself.

"I... I"

"Good evening, is there a problem with the order?" Lena wanted to know, coming into the conversation as she wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. She put her head on the arm of the latter who felt bare skin, too much bare skin against her body. She felt her sex palpitate another time as she blushed strongly.

"Oh, Mrs. Luthor. No, it's all right, I'll leave you two alone," the delivery girl apologized before rushing to the elevator.

"If you put one foot out, all the girls will be at your mercy," Lena said as she separated herself from Kara's muscular body. She couldn't stop a bit of excitement running down hers.

"It's flattering," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders as a slight bump had formed under her pants, nothing too visible.

She gritted her teeth to contain her emotions and followed the CEO into the living room. Lena felt jealousy running through her body, but the idea of hearing Kara say she was flattered to be hit on by a woman appealed to her.

She then sat down on the sofa, putting the six pizzas she had ordered on the coffee table. The young Luthor sighed lightly as the blonde cut off parts at breakneck speed. The brunette laughed and thanked her before they started to eat. The meal proceeded silently as they stared at the big TV set a few yards away, devouring an episode of their favourite series.

A few questions ran through Lena's head, but she didn't want to bother the sky girl sitting next to her. She was looking at her friend's face out of the corner of her eye, clearly perceiving fear and worry about the situation she was in. She then slowly slipped her hand over kara's thigh, harder and less pleasant than usual, and pressed it lightly.

"I promise you we'll find a solution, Kara." Lena said, bringing the super's eye in hers. An electric current ran through the journalist's body as she stared into the brunette's eyes.

"We've been through everything possible and unimaginable together, haven't we?" Kara stated, weakly, which toppled Lena's heart.

"That's what makes our friendship so amazing and unique I guess," the brunette answered softly. Kara smiles as she shakes Lena's hand in hers, pulling her into a tight embrace. We should go to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day, Lena said as she got up from the couch.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Kara replied, setting up the cousins.

"Kara, don't be stupid. Just because you're a man doesn't mean I'm going to let you sleep here. My bed is big enough, the CEO admitted with a heartfelt laugh. The young woman nodded anxiously, not sure if she could control herself with this new body that manifested itself every time she touched or thought about Lena. Unlike her female body, this was more than physically visible. But she could survive one night, right?

She followed Lena to her room and lay down on the opposite side. She used to fall asleep in the arms of the CEO, but tonight that would simply be impossible without triggering an unintentional accident. Lena seemed to respect her choice as she turned to her side before turning off the light.

"Good night, Kara," the young Luthor said in a hoarse voice.

"Good night Lena," she replied before closing her eyes and falling asleep with disconcerting ease.

Lena woke up the next day accompanied by a gentle surrounding heat. She lowered her hand,, towards her waist, where she could feel a warm, muscular arm holding her firmly. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt that familiar warmth that Kara gave her. She smiled and opened her eyes, getting used to the dim light in her room.

She slowly moved her body, feeling the blonde's one on her back, grabbing it in a strong but gentle manner. However, this morning there was something else hard against her rounded buttocks. Kara's waist being curled up against hers, and memories of the Super transformed into a man made her realize that this hardness was nothing but a man with an erection .

Lena's mouth opened to the realization of a Kara excited against her, certainly due to an erotic dream. The excitement in turn runs through her body causing moisture between her legs, making her euphoric. Her heart was pounding, ready to explode. She couldn't stand there and risk doing something she'd regret.

So she delicately pulled the blonde's arm out of her belly, and let herself slide off the bed quickly enough to make her way to the bathroom. She definitely needed a cold shower, very cold...

Kara woke up an hour later, greeted by the coolness of the sheets. She shook her head to free herself from her erotic dream of which Lena was the main protagonist and got up from bed. She lowered her gaze to her lower abdomen, hoping she had found her body, but she breathed as she realized that this was not the case. The journalist left the room to join the young CEO in the kitchen who was researching her laptop.

"Hi Lena," Kara said as the businesswoman choked on her sip of coffee. The blonde rushed to his side to help her, patting her gently on the back.

"I'm fine,"the brunette declared, troubled by the Super's hands touching her back. "Hi," she added shyly.

"I'm going to go to the DEO to talk to my Aunt Astra's hologram," Kara explained, pouring herself a coffee. She must have some information, she added.

"Good idea, I'll destroy the stone in the meantime. I don't think this prolonged exposure to the rock will help your recovery," Lena replied, leaving the stool she was sitting on. Kara nodded and continued to eat lunch, feeling a strange sense of discomfort in the room. Lena felt bad about not telling the blonde because she knew the situation would embarrass her, and it was clearly not her fault.

The Kryptonian left within an hour, forgetting that she hadn't told her sister about her latest adventures. She lands in the DEO compound after buying a random t-shirt, firing a myriad of guns in her direction, making her raise her hands. She definitely hated guns.

"Who are you?" Alex screamed at her. Kara rolled her eyes as she watched her sister.

"It's me Alex, Kara, I have a little problem," she replied, arching an eyebrow from the redhead.

"Don't move, you're not Kara! "

" I don't have time Alex, I have to talk to my aunt," the sky girl answered as she headed towards the hologram room.

Alex recognized his sister's frightened behavior and ordered her men to lower their weapons. She followed her quickly, grabbing her arm to make her turn around.

"Kara, what happened? She asked in panic, regaining her beautiful blue eyes that she knew by heart.

"I found some Purple Kryptonite, and this happened," she said, pointing dismissively at her body.

"I was worried ! I didn't hear from you yesterday! You could have sent me a message," Alex exclaimed a distraught.

"I'm sorry, Lena kind of caught my attention," the blonde confessed blushing.

"You've…".

"No," she cut her off with fright, realizing that her words could be misinterpreted. "Forget it," she added before resuming walking. Alex was always following her, laughing at the situation. "Stop laughing Alex, this is a horrible situation. Being a man is horrible, especially being near Lena," the super said when she opened the room where her aunt's hologram was. She blushes more and more as she realizes her words.

"Oh, my God!" Alex exclaimed, you totally got an erection while watching your girlfriend's body," the redhead laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend," Kara growled as she pressed the different types of buttons on the console facing the empty stele.

"Your penis wants more than a friendship" she laughed, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alex! Please, I just want my body back, if you won't help me, get out!" The sky girl screamed, anchoring her eyes in those of her sister. The redhead shrugged her shoulders and sat down without saying a word, "Well," Kara said, raising her head, watching her aunt's silhouette appeared.

"Hello, Kara, how can I help you?" Astra asked, who seemed to recognize her niece, even in this aspect.

"I need information about the Purple Kryptonite," Kara began in a deep, trembling voice.

"Purple Kryptonite is not harmful to Kryptonian's health. It's a stone that has the power to transform the body of a Kryptonian into the opposite sex, especially to create a family. This stone is rare, so the remedy is only based on myths," Astra replied in a robotic voice.

"What are these myths?" Kara asked, intrigued but also anxious at the thought of being trapped in this body until the end of her life.

"The legend says that each being who was hit by this stone could only find their body back with the help of their soulmate" Astra replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The carnal union of bodies is the only remedy," Astra pointed out, provoking another laugh from Alex.

"How am I supposed to find my soulmate?" Kara broke down, banging her fists on the table, completely frustrated at the thought of having to look for someone who might not even exist on earth.

"You've already found it Kara," Alex answered simply rolling her eyes at her sister's obvious blindness, "You must now have sex with Lena if you want to find your body back," Alex added, shrugging her shoulders.

Kara's face fell off. She couldn't do that, she wasn't even sure how her best friend felt about her. So ask her to have sex with her just to get her body back was a crazy idea. Lena was a devoted friend, but offering her body... that was something else. She definitely didn't feel capable of asking her such a thing even though deep down she wanted her best friend above all else. She'd never force sex on her to get her body back, it'd be like rape.

"Lena?" She asked weakly, as if to confirm her sister's statements, even though she had been clear in her words.

"Oh, come on, Kara. You and I know very well that you've been crazy about her since you met her," the director explained as she approached her sister's metamorphosed body.

"This conversation is really weird," Kara's male voice said before leaving the room, not wanting to pursue it because it made her so uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" The director of the DEO asked, following her with a rhythmic step.

Kara didn't answer and flew to Lena's apartment after hearing her sister's frustrated grunt.

"Coward!" she heard from the eldest daughter of the Danvers...

Kara lands on Lena's balcony with less strength than before, having learned to control her it. She quickly inspected the apartment, finding it empty when she arrived. She sighed and swallowed yesterday's last slice of pizza.

"Hungry... again? a voice dropped behind her making her startle. She was so overwhelmed by the food that she did not hear the regular heartbeat nearby and jumped at the sound of her beloved voice. "Sorry," Lena apologized, laughing weakly.

" Did you manage to destroy the sample?" Wanted to know Kara by arching her eyebrows.

" No, that's impossible, but I've had all the stock you saw recovered, and she's going to be locked up in a bunker in Russia," Replied the brunette. "Have you heard anything about a possible cure?" Lena added, putting a full meal for Kara on the table.

The blonde thanked her actively before throwing herself on the food as if to avoid the question. Her eyes rose, falling back to Lena's questioning face, her eyebrow raised, inquisitive.

"Yeah... well... it was, uh, um... pretty fuzzy," stammered Kara. "I just... i must find... uh... my soulmate."

"Your soulmate?" Lena repeated, surprised as she sat down beside Kara, staring at her trying to read her friend's confused face which had turned a pinkish hue.

"On Krypton, each being was dedicated to one person and had to live with that person for the rest of their life. I must find my loved one," Kara answered quickly, putting her noodles on the table, not daring to look at the brunette.

"Just that?" Lena inquired with a knotted heart, leaning her head to the side trying to catch the bluish look of the blonde who refused her.

She took the chin of the youngest of the Danvers between her fingers to finally look at her and read the confusion and discomfort in it.

" What aren't you telling me, Kara?" Wanted to know the young businesswoman as she plunged her emerald eyes into the cerulean eyes of the Kryptonian who sighed uncomfortably.

" And have sex with this person," the journalist blew out her scarlet cheeks, with that, she added, pointing to her genitals.

"Too weird... "Lena said frowning. "But how are you supposed to find him?" asked the brunette, her heart clutching her chest.

Kara sighed faintly and straightened up in her chair, closing her eyes in the process. She took a deep breath, a shy smile on her face.

"My mother used to tell me about a love elixir. I always ignored it, thinking it was lies, a mere legend, and I didn't want to let fate choose who I would spend my life with. She began weakly. It always scared me. She was telling me about the feelings of meeting our soul mates. It was definitely not the way I felt about Mon El." She concludes by biting her lips nervously, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Lena's inflated at the affirmation, knowing that the Daxamite was so important to her that she had thought he must be that soul mate.

" I thought you loved him?" Lena asked, confused.

"I did loved him, " Kara said breaking Lena's heart with this confession, sadness overwhelming her in spite of herself and she couldn't contain it, "But I always knew in my heart that he wasn't my soulmate," Kara nuanced, before adding the knotted throat, " I've always had someone else in my heart and I'd like to confirm it by elixir. But there's a problem…" She ends in a whisper.

"Which one?" Lena asked, shrugging her shoulders, swallowing Kara's assertions with a heavy heart.

"If this person doesn't accept me, I could die of heartbreak," Kara confessed, gnawed by a pure feeling of distress.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, ****Hello Supercorpiens**

**Thank you for your reviews, here is the continuation of this fiction**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_If this person doesn't accept me, I could die of heartbreak," Kara confessed, gnawed by a pure feeling of distress._

"You can't do this, Kara!" Lena said vigorously, her heart exploding in her chest at the thought of losing the blonde. "I can't lose my best friend" she added with tears in her eyes, laying a hand on the Kryptonian's cheek. "Who is he?" She inquired weakly as she brought Kara's face up to hers.

"This is... uh, a woman," the last daughter of Krypton confessed weakly, her cheeks blushing a little more.

"I didn't know Miss Danvers had a weakness for women," Lena flirted, rolling her eyes, Kara biting her lips with anxiety.

"Not for women, just... this one," Kara corrected her, shrugging her shoulders, swallowing feeling a ball of anguish rising in her stomach.

" If I were her, I'd fall into your arms. It's really romantic," Lena said as the journalist's cheeks took another shade of red.

Maybe she had a chance? Her leg began to twitch on its own, showing her nervousness. The young woman was trying to put off her revelation as much as possible, but she felt that she had reached the point of no return. Lena stopped all movement by placing her hand on her friend's knee, electrifying their beings with this contact.

Kara's nervousness was contagious and she felt the stress overwhelm her. Was that girl an unattainable person for the sky girl? It was hard for her to imagine that her love couldn't be return. She, who had this completely inappropriate feeling for her best friend, could not think for a moment that the woman who had the journalist's heart could not be irretrievably in love with her, whether she loved men or women.

The CEO had always been in heterosexual relationships, even though she had sometimes had purely carnal relationships with women. She needed to know who this girl was, and if Kara had dreams about her that night, even if it broke her heart. The brunette's trouble must have been on her face because the sky girl asked her:

"What's going on?"

"Did you…"the brunette stopped her voice, playing with her hands, completely uncomfortable with having to ask her friend the question, but it had been torturing her all day and she wanted to know, " Did you have an erotic dream or anything?" Lena finally hesitantly asked, causing Kara's eyes to widen in horror.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Lena," she excused herself, hiding her gaze with her big hands, the warmth of her cheeks reaching to her ears. How did Lena get so comfortable with this kind of subject?

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," Lena admitted, putting one hand on the blonde's knee. "It's only natural, you know".

"Yes, but not being able to control my body and emotions is really frustrating," Kara confessed, looking down at the ground.

"Supergirl who finds herself vulnerable? I've heard everything," the brunette replied holding back a laugh, drawing Supergirl's now robust body into her arms." Kara, what do we do? "Lena wanted to know stepping back, anchoring her gaze in the blonde's one.

"I guess I have to tell her..." Kara whispered weakly, shrugging her shoulders, defeatist.

_**Six hours later...**_

"Calm down, Kara, your stress is driving me crazy," Lena remarked while her friend was pacing around, dressed in a suit that perfectly marked her muscles.

Lena's eyes shone with desire, and Kara didn't seem to notice it, but her heart was heavy. She was not the one that the young woman's heart had chosen, and this plunged her into infinite sadness. But she wasn't supposed to let anything show, she was supposed to be there for her best friend even if it meant being just that.

"What if she doesn't like me?" The Super asked by turning on herself playing with her big hands, ravaged by anxiety. This grew as time went on, as if pushing back the deadline made it increasingly difficult for her to confess.

"Kara, look at you," Lena suggested, pulling the blonde towards the big mirror in her living room, standing herself behind her." You're beautiful. No matter if you are a man or a woman, you're strong, smart and sweet, how could that person not love you?"

Kara's cheeks took on a slight pinkish hue as she looked at Lena's reflection in the mirror, smiling at her. She wore a tight white dress, matching Kara's costume perfectly. They would make a beautiful couple, really, the Super pretentiously thought, her heart swollen with love for her best friend.

The blonde shook her head, chasing her thoughts out of her mind and focused on her main objective. She turned in Lena's direction, evaluating her gaze. She could see her eyes shining, and her complexion more reddened than usual. She put it down to her excitement for her, to the fact that she was going to confess her love to her soulmate.

"I should go," Kara declared, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, "Wish me luck," the hoarse and deep voice of the Super added.

"You don't need any, you're gonna to make it," Lena replied, hugging her back, watching the blonde leave the apartment with a determined step.

And it was at this same moment that Lena was able to drop the mask, the tears rolled down her cheeks without her being able to hold them back. Her heart broke in his chest leaving only a gaping hole, an emptiness in her being. She had hoped in her heart that the person Kara spoke of so lovingly and tenderly was her.

What exactly did she expect? Kara was sunshine, she was shade... Seeing her leave this door to join this woman who had her heart, making their embrace soft but platonic, had broken her. How could she still pretend when her soul was desperately calling kara's one to unite? Lena was broken.

All these years of friendship so unique, all these innocent flirtations, all these shared smiles, all these words of love exchanged were just friendship, because yes, she and Kara were friends, and nothing else. And now she had to come to terms with it, she would never have it any other way...

She jumped at the sound of a gentle slam on the door. She wiped away her tears, hoping that her eyes had no time to blush. A slight sardonic laugh came out of her mouth, complaining about the improbable timing of her visitor.

She opened the door slowly, admiring the view before her. Kara was back, a bouquet of flowers in hand, Plumeria, Lena's favorite.

"Kara, did you forget something? "The disbelieving business woman asked, arching an eyebrow of astonishment.

The blonde felt her muscles tighten under the incredible pressure of her future revelation. She then lightened her voice, bulging her chest, imitating perfectly Kal El, her cousin, to give herself a contentment, even if her feverishness was perceptible.

"Yes", she declared at first accompanied by a movement of her arm, allowing her to offer the bouquet to the woman in front of her, "You," she confessed in a clear but slightly quivering voice.

Lena's mouth opened, not seeming to realize the situation she was in. Her mind was foggy, she couldn't understand her friend's words. She could hear them but didn't dare to understand them.

"You're still repeating rigth? "She inquired, her heart racing, confused as she gratefully grabbed the flowers.

"You must be the only woman in National City with such exquisite taste in botany so..." Kara said with a shy smile, playing with her missing glasses.

The latter was cut off by a pair of arms, wrapping themselves energetically around her neck, gripping her with ardor and madness. Wrapping her arms in turn around Lena's waist, the journalist first thought of a subtle rejection from the brunette who was apologizing by taking her in her arms to comfort her. But she was surprised to feel a pair of lips slipping over hers, leaving a burning and adoring sensation on her smooth skin.

_Lena Luthor was kissing her_, she thought with happiness.

It was gentle, slow, and lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to set Kara's body on fire, specifically a certain area of her new anatomy. Lena felt the burning fire in her echoing with the perfect body of the man she was in at that moment. Tears of happiness erased the tears of despair that had run down her cheeks a few seconds earlier.

Her body was definitely in a state of emotional turmoil. Kissing Kara so early was not part of her plans, but the unwavering attraction she felt had drawn her like an uncontrollable force, rocked by the power of true love.

The two young women had never felt better than this before. They looked each other, straight in the eyes, admiring every detail of their gorgeous faces. The depth of their contact warmed the authentic wave piece of love. Lena sadly retreated, her cheeks reddened by her desperate and, to say the least, involuntary act.

"I have to put them into water," she said in a wavering voice as the brightness of her eyes intensified a little more.

Kara smiled softly, and nodded her head in an positive movement, her head down in a natural embarrassment as she had just exchanged a kiss with her best friend. The blonde felt the businesswoman's one, whose shoulders were stretched to the limit. Going from best friend to potential lover was definitely not an easy thing to do.

Kara had noticed the pain in Lena's eyes when she opened the door, as if she had been crying. This intrigued her, and she took a deep breath and spoke, approaching her hesitantly:

"Lena, were you crying when you opened the door?

"I...I didn't think it would be me," she stuttered weakly as she turned to her, "I thought you were going to see someone else and…"The brunette stopped all talk, first observing the surprised face of the man in front of her. Kara put a comforting hand on her forearm, something she had always done to give Lena courage. "And it hurts", she confessed weakly, eyes down to the ground.

Kara's mouth opened upon realization. Lena loved her the way she does. Her jaw tightened to give a smile to her best friend, but she gave her a simple tight grin.

"This is the first time I offer flowers in a romantic way, I hope you like them," the journalist said, shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands to her absent glasses, a sign that she was nervous, making Lena smile and bite her lips.

"There's a first time for everything," the brunette replied with a burning gaze, drawing Kara's body against hers. They're beautiful," she added, before placing her lips against Kara's, applying light pressure without deepening the exchange. The two women separated themself at a reasonable distance as the Super passed one hand to the back of her head, rubbing it together, shyly.

"So I was wondering... maybe we should stay here... I don't want to be in the headline in this body tomorrow," Kara suggested, accompanied by a nervous laugh massaging the back of her neck. "So I took the initiative to prepare everything on the roof," She said, with red cheeks.

"Then let's go to the roof," Lena replied with a shrug, trying to be casual as her heart screamed its joy and butterflies danced in her stomach in anticipation of what was about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone ! Sorry about last chapter. We found a beta reader, who started to check our fic from this chapter, I hope it'll be better! English isn't our native language, so I hope you'll be understanding with us ;)**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The two young women went to the roof and Lena marvelled at the view. A table for two, nicely set up, was lit by a soft and pleasant light. The panorama looked directly out over the National City, illuminating the night that would change everything between them.

Kara gallantly pulled the chair of the brunette who smiled at her and sat down, following the gaze of the young woman who was sitting in front of her, their eyes speaking for them. There was electricity in the air, the atmosphere was charged with love and desire. The sky girl wanted everything to be perfect for their date, their first one...

And everything went as the reporter had planned. Their dinner was not just an ordinary meal between two friends, it was a romantic rendezvous, in the moonlight, under the stars, like in those romantic movies that the Kryptonian was so fond of. That's what Kara was all about, a passionate idealist and so much in love.

The discomfort was gone, like when the wind carried away the leaves on an autumn evening. The sweet smell of love blossomed around them, making smiles and new looks appear. That first date was going great, even though Kara wasn't in her body.

"You wanna dance?" she asked the brunette as she stood up, extending her hand towards her. The young Luthor took it without hesitation. The journalist pull her against her sturdy body after receiving an affirmative nod. Ed Sheeran's "Thinking out loud " resonated in the ears of the two women as they swayed to the sound of the sweet melody.

"**So honey now**

**Take me into your loving arms"**

Lena tightened her embrace against the Super's neck, positioning herself on tiptoes, enjoying the gentle feeling of love that surrounded them. Shivers ran through their bodies as their hearts beat in rhythm, making their senses twirl.

"**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart"**

Lena placed her head against the Kryptonian's chest, her ear against her heart, listening to her regular beats which quickened as she tenderly stroked her chest with her fingertips, feeling the rapid palpitations beneath them. Kara gasped at the softness of the gesture, letting Lena appreciate what she herself could often do without difficulty with her super hearing. In listening, and feeling the resulting different types of beats, Lena thought there was no more beautiful sound than this organ so full of life.

"**And I'm thinking out loud**

**That maybe we found love right where we are"**

Lena offered her lips to Kara, feeling her warm breath mingle with hers. Her tongue slipped between the soft lips of her dear and tender, sending waves of electricity through her body, awakening sensations long forgotten.

The journalist slipped her hands over the businesswoman's waist as they kissed tenderly and deeply. A slight moan escaped from the brunette's mouth as the blonde's tongue searched for hers, plunging it deep into her mouth for a fierce and passionate struggle.

_**MATURE SCENE!**_

The music was over, and in a flash the two women were back in Lena's apartment. The young Luthor gasped, feeling that familiar wetness between her legs. It was crazy how Kara could have such control over her body. She pushed the blonde on the sofa, gently straddling her before sliding her mouth against her perfect neck.

The super's hands moved up her face to merge with her brown curls, while her intimacy was beating against hers. Lena got a little closer feeling her partner's excitement. She was probably horny as much as she was.

Then, without leaving the sky girl's lips, Lena positioned her hands on either side of her partner's head and initiated a movement of her pelvis, making Kara moan into her mouth. Satisfied, the young Luthor repeated the movement, only more strongly, and the blonde let out a moan of pleasure, placing her hands on her best friend's buttocks, who moaned in turn, rocking her hips once again to rub their desires against each other.

"Lena," Kara began, clenching her teeth, closing her eyes as Lena ravaged her neck with bites that did not mark her skin, to her regret.

"Yes, Kara?" The brunette spoke in such a sensual tone that the blonde was swept into a carnal sphere that she had never before experienced in this intensity.

"We should…" The Super's voice got stuck in her own throat as Lena brought her lips to hers again.

"We should what?" Lena inquired as she chewed on Kara's lower lip, pulling it between her teeth causing spasms of pleasure and making her hair stand up on her skin.

"Stop it..." sighed the blonde in a whisper.

"I want my Kara back," confessed Lena in a breath, sliding the blonde's jacket off her shoulders and throwing it to the ground.

Without further ado, the businesswoman eagerly unbuttoned her partner's shirt, revealing her perfect muscles and tossed it to join her jacket on the floor. The Girl of Steel let herself be led by the CEO but did not want to be passive when she was so eager to be with her. The pulses in her lower abdomen became painful when she came into contact with Lena's covered core.

Kara then put her hands behind the back of her beauty and began to slide down the zipper on the brunette's dress, asking her consent with a glance. Once she had lowered her, she put her hands under the young woman's straps, and slid them along her back in a gentle caress. Then she slipped down the cloth, letting her fingers touch the exposed skin of Lena's ribs, grazing her free breast, making her shiver.

Moved by the desire for more contact, Kara bent down and took one of Lena's nipples in her mouth, which made a long moan of pleasure, tilting her head back. The blonde took the opportunity to slide her hand on the column of her throat in a lascivious caress, while sucking the hardened nipple of the brunette who moved again her thin hips, instituting a back and forth movement against the increasingly rigid desire of the Super. Kara let out a guttural groan, while her desire for Lena became more and more pressing, until it became painful.

But she didn't want to abuse her friend even though she seemed more inclined to give herself to her. The Kryptonian then straightened herself up, leaving her companion's chest, to plunge her gaze into the darkened one of the brunette. A thin film of sweat began to form on her pearly skin, showing the amount of desire that exhaled from her.

"Kara," Lena whispered sweetly. "I want you back, my darling, I want you body back," she confessed in a quivering voice.

"Oh, well... Do you want us to make love?" Kara clearly asked, her heart leaping at the rather explicit implication of her desire.

Wordlessly, Lena took her blonde's hand and led her nervously down the corridor to her bedroom and bed. Her mind was overflowing with a thousand different thoughts. It was important to her that she was as sexy and desirable to Kara as Kara was to her.

Lena desperately needed to know that she still had that sensual capacity that could ruin someone to the point of collapse. The young Luthor led the way in her bedroom... The soft light was on, creating a welcoming atmosphere in the room. It was pleasant and relaxing, the ideal environment for this auspicious occasion.

As soon as she passed the door, Kara turned her in her arms and gently stroked her hair. Her long fingers slowly ran through the skin of Lena's face, who closed her eyes, positioning herself on tiptoes to present her lips to the sky girl who greedily captured them, sending a sensory charge through their bodies.

"You're so beautiful," Kara whispered breathlessly.

Kara carried her beauty to the bed, laying her down with such delicacy that the young woman had the impression that the mattress itself was coming to meet her. Amazed, the blonde takes the brunette from the last rampart to her complete nudity. She bit her lips in envy, letting her index finger run over her companion's skin, giving her goosebumps as she shivered at the touch of Krypton's last daughter.

It was Lena's turn to free the Super from her clothes. She began gently by undoing her belt buckle and slowly pulled, then popped the buttons on her pants, letting her fingers graze the swollen parts of the blonde. Kara moaned without wasting a moment following the languorous gestures of her love, who smiled with pride at what she was doing to the breathless Kryptonian.

Kara's panting chest shone in the subdued light of the business woman's room, seeming to dance perfectly on her pecs. Her sex stood at a distance from Lena's naked entrance, pushing against her boxers needing to be freed, which the young Luthor did without warning. Lena widened her eyes by the magnitude of the desire for her, slightly intimidated by her dimension. The blonde lay down next to her lover and took her hand, letting her fingers stumble slightly over the CEO's naked skin.

Starting from her throat, Kara traveled in slow movements over her breasts and nipples. She continued to descend towards her sternum to trace a thin drawing, making her gasp, her chest lifting sporadically.

Lena took possession of Kara's lips, vigorously mixing their tongues for a frenetic dance. Then the brunette passed hers over the blonde's teeth, retracing their perfect alignment, inciting her to open her mouth slightly to catch her tongue between her teeth, pulling it out and sucking it, pulling a snarl out of the blonde who slipped her hand over Lena's chest.

She took one of her breasts in her large palm, making the businesswoman moan, encouraging her to continue her gentle torture as the blonde man rubbed the hardened nipple of the brunette between his forefinger and thumb.

Lena could feel the shivers of desire pulsating through her and the resulting wetness pooled between her thighs. Putting her hands on Kara's shoulders, she invited her to explore lands unknown to her body. The Kryptonian focused and went down to where her lover wanted her to be, leaving a burning path with the help of her lips.

When she arrived at her entrance the brunette opened her legs so that the blonde could give her the care she was waiting for. Kara gently titillated her companion's blushing clit, driving her crazy as she made lascivious circles with the tip of her tongue. The moaning of the businesswoman encouraged the youngest of the Danvers to further explore her hot crevices.

Lena pushed her hips against Kara's mouth, who pushed one finger and then a second inside her with a back and forth pace that became faster and faster as the moans of her love became more vocal. On the verge of orgasm, Lena bit herself with her lips tilting her head back, her eyes closed, clutching the sheets.

"Oh, my God!" Lena exclaimed as she was ravaged by a powerful wave of pleasure, pushing her fingernails with her other hand into the back of the Super who finished her off with a last, more forceful push, her fingers digging deep into her.

If Lena thought that orgasm was hallucinating... Kara couldn't hold back any longer, she had a pain of excitement and if she wanted to put her beauty's envy before her own, her altruism cost her. She positioned herself above Lena's still jolting body, leaning on one arm, and took her new organ clumsily in her available hand, bringing it closer to the brunette's center, which swallowed with apprehension but also with envy.

The super anchored her blue eyes in Lena's green water eyes, seeking her approval. She was clearly scared. She was afraid of hurting her, she was afraid of the result of this union, but Lena's look encouraged her somewhat in her act.

"It's going to be alright, just let yourself go," she smiled half a smile on his lips.

Kara nodded weakly, her cheeks reddened by the realization of what they were about to do. Slowly she guided herself towards Lena's entrance, and gently pushed against her vagina, carefully penetrating her. She slid inside her, not taking her eyes off her face to detect any discomfort or pain from her partner, but the young woman's groan made her realize that she appreciated her in all her breadth.

Kara joined her lips once again on Lena's to stifle their moaning as the blonde came to the end of her journey, bumping into Lena's walls as she closed her eyes, savouring the presence of the journalist inside her. The young Danvers began to move slowly in order to get used to the exquisite sensation that was hugging them.

The brunette appreciated the sweetness of the blonde, it was so good, divine and the more their embrace progressed, the more Kara became more confident. But she wanted more strength, more speed, so she imposed a more sustained rhythm that snatched a grumble from the youngest of the Danvers who buried her face in the neck of the young Luthor, marking her skin by sucking it.

The business woman buried her hands in her partner's hair, moving her legs up her back for more depth. And this time, it was Kara who accelerated the movement. Their moans became louder and louder, to be replaced by cries of pleasure as their moment arrived. The blonde felt Lena's walls closing in on her.

She understood that her partner's orgasm was imminent, so she straightened up slightly leaning on each side of Lena's head, wanting to capture this moment on the face of her love. It was when their eyes connected that their orgasms hit simultaneously. It was so intense that Kara couldn't hold her position and fell back on Lena.

She hugged her forcefully to muffle their cries while the brunette held her as tightly as she could, wanting to keep her inside as long as possible. Their movements were only lascivious and sporadic as they tried to regain their breath. The brunette could feel a fluid slipping inside her, warming her inner walls, but she didn't pay any more attention to it, too much captured by the loving gaze of her partner.

"I love you so much, Lena," Kara whispered in her voice, hoarse from her orgasm.

A smile appeared on Lena's face, a smile of happiness as she tried to resume normal breathing.

"I love you too, Kara," she replied, hugging her even more tightly.

Kara slipped out from her then, finally leaving the depths of her companion. She drew her in, not wanting her to leave her arms, hugging her in her muscular arms while closing her eyes. Lena put her head on the blonde's heart and closed her eyes in turn, listening to the frantic and fast beating of the Super. She let her hand draw random figures on her abs and the blonde had to use all her control so that the naked skin of her lover and her caresses didn't provoke her again. And with an ecstatic smile they fell asleep, hoping that their love would make up for the misdeeds of purple Kryptonite.

_**Few hours later:**_

Kara awoke, feeling a weight on her chest as her eyes protested her intention to open them. She growled, and quarrelled with herself for not closing the blinds the night before while the sunlight annoyed her retinas through her eyelids. A light breath fell against her neck, and a sweet smell of fruit ran through her sinuses making her smile while keeping her eyes closed.

_Lena_.

And the blonde's smile widened to the memory of the day before, but stopped all thoughts, vowing not to provoke a sudden erection. But nothing happened, at least not anything she wasn't used to. She still felt a rush of excitement flowing through her body, ignoring it in favor of the woman in her arms.

The journalist had cursed herself when she moved, drawing a slight sigh from the other woman. Turning to the young Luthor, she decided to open her eyes to fall on the face of her beauty who kept her eyes closed.

"I can hear you smiling," Lena said, her voice hoarse as she awoke, seemingly afraid to open her eyes.

"How can I not smile when you are in my arms," Kara replied tenderly.

The CEO's eyes quickly opened, widening as she heard the melodious voice of her love. With relief she threw herself into her companion's arms.

"You're yourself," she exclaimed, and in relief she pulled the Kryptonian into a tight embrace. Kara could not help but squeeze it back, looking at herself in a mirror. But holding Lena against her was more urgent at the time.

As they were in each other's arms, bathed in the warmth and aromas of their love, Lena cried. She had cried all these years, waiting to know such love. Now she was weeping for the beauty and purity of the love they shared, and it meant everything.

"I am myself," Kara confirmed, crying in turn at her lover's tears as she nested her hands in her blonde curls.

The brunette did not hesitate and threw herself fervently on the lips of her soul mate, appreciating their softness, more appreciable while the young woman's nascent beard had disappeared. That kiss was the best they had ever had, full of emotion, love, intensity and above all happiness. Lena was finally tasting Kara's real lips, moaning with happiness before backing away.

"You are the most desired and the longest conquest, but you are worth it," she began, looking into Kara's eyes. "We are soul mates after all," she solemnly declared, accentuating the smile of the Super who nodded, before tasting Lena's lips once again.

Their destiny had led them to meet each other, hitting them head-on. Their ship had just set sail, and it was not about to arrive in port, for this experience was only the beginning of their story that would sail on the shores of life and love. It was an emotional beginning but a wonderful ending. Finally, they were together, and they were not ready to leave each other even for all the gold in the world.

They were certainly not ready for the events that were going to follow. Heartbreaking and life-changing events that would change their relationship and their lives forever. But they'll pass through it, won't they ?

FIRST PART IS OVER


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Thanks you for your Reviews !**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Two months had passed since Kara and Lena had become more than friends. They had crossed the threshold of no return with some apprehension, but their happiness was solid and unfailing. They were the everything of each other, soulmates, and this had been definitively confirmed at the time of their carnal union. Kara was back to what she had always been: a woman.

Their first union had a taste of something new for them, Kara having the virility of a man, blending into Lena as if it had been the most natural thing in the world. They felt entire. And with each subsequent fusion, it was a flood of feelings, of sensations, never in their lives could they experience such euphoria, such orgasms, such unions. Their souls were finally complete and the least we can say is that between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, it was explosive beyond passion. Their bodies claimed, called each other, and that frightened them too, this dependence on each other...

But a shadow came over their happiness. For the past few days Lena had been excruciatingly ill. Every morning, it was the same thing. She'd rush to the bathroom to throw up. She had lost her appetite and extreme fatigue had taken hold of her, not wanting to let her fragile body rest.

Even a full night's sleep could not restore an ounce of energy. In just one week, she had lost 3 kilos, which was a huge loss for a woman as slender as the young CEO. Her stressful and demanding job wasn't helping her get better, and Kara begged her to get up and see a doctor but the Luthor in her refused.

It wasn't a little food poisoning or even gastro that was going to get the better of the ferocious Lena Luthor.

"It's not normal Lena, you've been sick for five days. I feel like it's getting worse" Kara started seriously. "I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not."

She knelt beside her partner, holding her hair while her partner emptied what little she had in her stomach into the toilet.

Lena's intestines were spasming in excruciating pain, gradually taking her breath away. She was gasped for air, battling against her burning ribs, screaming and begging for an end to this ordeal.

"No," Lena hissed stubbornly, "it will pass. I'm never sick so my body shuts down when I am sick. It's not used to it."

Lena sighed with relief as the blonde gently passed a glove of cold water over her face.

"I'm going to take a shower and it _will_ get better," the brunette said, smiling weakly at the journalist whose face Kara's brows furrowed in concern. Kara smiled back at her as she lovingly dragged her thumb across her cheek.

The Luthor stood to her feet with faltering difficulty... She saw black spots in her field of view, and her ears began to whistle painfully. The only thing she heard before she fell was the scream of her love, then there was only darkness.

Thirty seconds later, Kara was in the emergency room holding Lena in her arms, crying out for help at the top of her lungs. Nurses came to meet her with a trolley on which the blonde delicately placed her companion. Lena was gradually coming to her senses, discerning the short, muffled voices.

"What happened?" a man's voice asked, looking straight into kara's eyes.

"I don't know," Kara began nervously with animated hands, unable to keep still. "She's been sick for five days. She has been throwing up multiple times during the day, so she's barely been eating."

She kept up with them as they wheeled Lena towards the examination bay, not letting her partner out of her sight.

"Her name is Lena Luthor, she's 27. She has been extremely tired despite all-night sleep and she's lost a lot of weight too," she added at full speed as if every minute brought Lena closer to certain death

"I see," the doctor said, thoughtfully. "We're going to run some preliminary blood and urine tests first to get a better idea of what we're dealing with. Don't worry though," he added with a smile. "I don't think this is anything to be worried about just yet."

"That's it? You're not giving her a CT scan or an MRI or anything? " the reporter said, almost screaming at the poor doctor.

Panic gripped her and she couldn't understand why these caregivers were so calm when the love of her life seemed so close to death. She should have brought Lena to her sister, at least she would have taken it seriously.

"Well, at the moment I don't think it's necessary. I'd even say it's not advisable. We need to do an initial analysis and physical examination before that," the doctor replied in a serene tone, a calm contrast to the blonde's nervous state.

"Kara..." Lena breathed as she took her girlfriend's hand, attracting her attention. The sky girl looked at her beautiful brunette, merging blue and green in a silent exchange.

"You'll have to go out and wait outside, miss," the nurse declared, pushing Kara towards the exit, breaking the connection between the two women.

"No, I refuse, I want to stay with her, I'm her girlfriend! " the journalist grumbled as she returned to Lena, afraid of what might happen during the estrangement class.

"Miss, you can't stay during the treatment. If you want us to help her you have to let us do our job, okay? "the nurse said as she grabbed Kara by the arm, trying to pull her into the waiting room.

"Please noooo, I'm staying with her ! " the blonde thundered as she easily broke free from the woman's hold, shocked by her own mouvement.

She was Supergirl after all. Not measuring her strength in her state of panic, she swung the nurse forward. She tried to catch her, but the doctor did it first, before she hit her nose to the ground. Kara bitterly regretted her gesture, but the sight of Lena in such an apathetic state made her lose her sense of benevolence.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…"

"Miss, for the sake of your friend, you must let us take care of her. Your presence only hinders and delays the examinations we have to do on her," he cut her in a calm and deep voice.

Kara looked at her partner, whose eyes had fluttered shut, as if an invisible force had willed them to close. She wouldn't leave her, but if she wanted to be taken care of she had to get out of the room so that the caregivers could do their job properly. She reluctantly nodded and after a last poignant and loving look at her soulmate, she walked out of the room.

When the door of the room closed against her nose, her heart started beating faster, she was the most powerful woman in the world and at that moment she could do nothing, she felt completely helpless, useless. Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and began to weep tears.

She was terrified, her, the Woman of Steel was helpless in the face of the unknown evil that had taken possession of the body of the love of her life. The young woman picked up her phone and called the only person who could comfort her at that moment.

"Hey, hey," Alex cheerfully threw Alex on the phone. Kara replied with a faint sniff, tears flowing in a warm, salty waltz.

"Kara, what's going on? " her worried sister asked.

"It's Lena. She's not okay, I had to rush her to the hospital... " Kara stammered between sobs, trying to breathe calmly to calm the tight drumming of her heart.

"Okay, hang in there, Kara. I'm coming! the DEO officer reassured her, quickly hanging up.

A few minutes later, the nurse came out with the blood tests and notified the crying young woman. The doctor nodded his head and walked away, taking Lena's vials of blood with him to the laboratory. As for the caregiver, she stooped to be at the level of the journalist.

"Come here Miss..." the woman said as she helped Kara up so she could sit on a chair.

"You did the right thing bringing her here. I can assure you she is in the best possible hands. We will take good care of her, I promise," she gently affirmed to her, holding her arm.

The blonde didn't resist, like an automaton and remained in the place where the nurse had installed it without moving or saying a word, completely still on the seat. It was with empty eyes that Alex found her sister. The redhead rushed towards her to take her in her arms. The Kryptonian took refuge there, burying her face in his neck. Her heart seemed to be surrounded by sharp thorns, piercing her with every beat.

"Everything... is my... my... my... fault, I shouldn't... shouldn't have listened to her, I should have brought her over... over... sooner, I should have called you, I should have..." Kara stammered, hardly able to breathe.

The burst of tears broke Alex's heart.

"Shhh, it's okay. Breathe. In and out," Alex told her. Kara did as she was told. "That's it," she encouraged her sister, running soothing circles into her back.

When Kara's breathing and steadied, Alex tried again.

"Now, what's going on with Lena?" she asked, taking her sister's face in her hands to make eye contact.

Kara sniffed loudly and then told Alex about her partner's five days of suffering. As she told her story, the redhead's face relaxed. She thought she knew what was happening to their friend, but dared not say it because it could only mean one thing.

"Kara, I think you really don't have to worry about Lena, her symptoms are probably..." Alex began before being interrupted by the young Luthor's doctor who entered the room.

The blonde stopped listening to her sister and followed him. When she entered the room, she was relieved to see her soul mate awake. Even though she looked a little tired, she was smiling at her.

"Miss, I didn't tell you to come in, Mrs. Luthor's test results are confidential and... " the doctor annoyed as he turned to the reporter with a stern look on his face.

"I don't want to hide anything from her, she's staying! "Lena didn't take her eyes off her girlfriend, who sat down beside her, grabbing her trembling hand as a support. "You can also stay Alex," she added, advising the blonde's sister, gaining a faint smile from her.

"Well..." the doctor started before taking a short break, and analyzed his patient's behavior. He took a deep breath, hoping that the news was actually good news for the woman in front of him. "It looks like you're about eight weeks pregnant," he finally announced happily.

There was a shocked silence. Kara opened her mouth in astonishment while Lena opened her big, puzzled eyes. Alex, on the other hand, remained stoic at the announcement. She approached her sister who was ready to support her.

"What? But that's impossible, I haven't had sex with a man in months! "Lena protested. Her face changed color when she looked at Kara's decomposed face.

Two months ago, when she had her first sexual intercourse with her, she was a man and definitely in every possible sense.

"Results don't lie. Your HCG indicates that you are eight weeks pregnant. The uncertainty of its results is very low contained in the technology we have" the doctor said before asking "When was your last period?"

Eyes turned to Lena, who bit her lips. She couldn't even answer that question. The last few weeks had been so hectic between Kara, who had become a man, the beginning of their love affair, L-Corp, the newspaper, its foundation, that she had not paid attention to this crucial detail. It hadn't been settled for over two months.

"Okay... uh, I'd say that... I haven't had my period in over eight and a half weeks."

"So at the time of your intercourse you were ovulating... " the doctor explained.

Lena blushed violently as Kara pulled her hand away from hers, which flinched with surprise. She turned her head towards the blonde whose face had suddenly closed. Alex, when she had a protective hand on her sister's shoulder and looked at the brunette with disapproval.

"Congratulations Miss Luthor, in seven months you'll be the happy mother of a wonderful little baby!" the doctor exclaimed fervently, handing the tests to the young woman who never took her eyes off her girlfriend who had locked herself in a heavy silence.

"You can leave now. I'm going to prescribe you some anti-vomiting medication and vitamins. "He added before leaving the room, leaving the three women between them.

There was a heavy silence in the room, and the doctor left when he felt the tension building in the room. . The brunette didn't really know what to say. Kara and her were at the beginning of their relationship and had always loved the bubbly reporter. What she had taken for a simple friendship was so much more, and she never imagined she would take that step with her best friend. Love could not be commanded and even if she had had adventures with women, she had never had any feelings for them, she had always naturally turned to men.

But with Kara Danvers, it was so strong, so fusional with each other. She had fallen madly in love with the person and not the gender. So even though she had not thought about the children with her beautiful partner, now that this little being symbol of their love was growing in her, she was moved. It scared her, she didn't really feel ready to have a child. She hadn't even considered it. To be honest, her own family experience had somewhat put her off. She didn't exactly have the best role models. And the blonde's silence didn't reassure her.

"Kara, please say something!" the brunette exclaimed, putting her hand on her companion's hand as she could no longer keep her silence.

Kara pulled away. Her touch, which until then had always electrified her, burned her like Kryptonite.

"Eight weeks ago we were together..." Kara declared breathless, eyes sparkling. Her heart was clenched as she felt the ultimate sense of betrayal within her, mixed with the deception of her everlasting love.

"Yes, and eight weeks ago you were a man. You became a woman again because we had... " Lena began before stopping, blushing as she warned Alex who was looking at her sternly. "Sex... and you were definitely… A man in that moment. We also didn't use protection," the barely audible brunette murmured.

Kara gazed at the brunette with a sullen, perplexed look on her face.

"The point is, Lena, that a Kryptonian can never have offspring with a human being unless they're human during sex. And, Lena, I may have been a man, but at no time I was human. I had full use of my powers! "

The blonde spat tears falling down her cheeks, symbols of her desperation and betrayal of her love she thought was for life.

"So, I love you Lena, I love you more than anything, but I can't accept this. It's beyond my strength!"

With that, Kara ran out of the room, her crying intensifying.

The brunette remained stoic, her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. She stared at the place where the love of her life was standing few seconds before. Alex was staring at her sternly. She had sworn to protect the Kryptonian no matter what happened, and that oath was as much for her health as it was for her heart. And Lena Luthor had just broken her sister. She wouldn't let her get away with it.

She was about to spit all her anger in her face when the businesswoman burst into tears.

"I swear, Alex, Kara was the only one I slept with in the last few months, I couldn't have cheated on her. Simply because after her, I would never let anyone touch me again. She's the one and only person I want to love for the rest of my life! " the young woman proclaimed with her face in her hands, the pain lingering on her angelic face.

The redhead watched the Luthor cry. She was devastated, you couldn't fake such distress, but the facts were there. Lena was pregnant, and it could not have been Kara's.

Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, thank you for reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lena awoke from her long sleep in an empty and cold bed. She could feel the dark circles around her eyes getting bigger as the days went by. She closed her eyes, exhausted, but she had work to do, _again_. She couldn't stay in bed. She had a business to run.

The businesswoman got up, slowly, feeling the unease in her stomach. Barely thirty seconds later, Lena was standing over the toilet, as she had been doing every morning for the least three months. She wondered how long this would last, and sincerely hoped that these symptoms would not continue throughout the whole pregnancy.

She missed the comforting hands of her beloved, softly rubbing her back, she missed her arms, she missed her kisses. She missed Kara.

Lena couldn't stop a tear from running down from her cheek, a symptom of her broken heart. She was a Luthor, that was all she deserved, isn't it? Happiness wasn't reserved for her.

This last month without Kara had been difficult, to say the least. She had tried in every way to communicate with her beloved, but nothing worked. She remained deaf to her calls and visits. The threats that Alex had thrown at her a week earlier had completely ceased any of her attempts to reach Kara.

She knew that feeling of betrayal. She knew how Kara might feel. That lack of trust mixed with the cruelty of lying. Such feelings were more than destructive. She only wished that, once again, she had faith in herself, as she had always had.

She had been moving heaven and earth for a month to prove to Kara that this child was indeed hers; theirs. She had been tirelessly studying the human and Kryptonian genes to find a flaw in this possible fertilization. How could their two gametes have created a zygote that was half human, half Kryptonian?

Her head was pounding at the remote possibility of proving past events. To Kara, one of the two sole survivors of one of the most advanced societies to have existed, it was impossible for a child to be of dual Kryptonian and human heritage. That was why Kara thought she was lying.

The CEO knew that this was no run-of-the-mill pregnancy. She wasn't carrying a human child. Her strength was tenfold by a thousand, and the sense of gravity was not the same. The food rations she had to swallow were much higher than average. She felt like she was gorging herself, yet she was still losing weight, as the baby was taking up all the calories and vitamins she was taking in. She was not even halfway through the pregnancy, and she was beginning to wonder if she would survive the cohabitation until the end. After all, the human body was not designed to accommodate a half-alien baby, with extraordinary powers, even though so far none had manifested thus far.

She stood there in front of her bathroom mirror, after brushing her teeth, looking at her belly. She was already quite big for someone who was only three months pregnant, and she was not a big woman by any means to start with. Another reminder that this was no normal gestation.

She delicately placed her hand on her belly, a kick welcoming her caress like an exchange of tenderness between a mother and her child. Lena bit her lower lip to avoid sobbing. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine Kara behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, putting her hands on hers to feel together the first contact of their baby.

Whispering soft, soothing words in the hollow of her neck, giving her goosebumps, electrifying her body as if she felt her breath on her skin.

Lena's eyes finally opened and filled with tears. She hated herself for being so weak, so stupid to think that true love had finally fallen on her. Her two months of happiness had been the best of her life, and now it was over.

She had lost everything. She resented Kara for not trusting her enough, not loving her enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. But after all, if the roles had been reversed, probably she would have had doubts too.

She shook her head and got ready for work. She decided to skip breakfast, knowing full well that it would end up in the bathroom in her office within the next hour.

All that mattered to Lena at the moment was to get back to her office and catch up on all the time lost over the past few weeks. She had been working hard until her body was crying out for mercy and she was falling over from exhaustion, but it still wasn't enough.

Sometimes she saw a flash of red and blue zip in front of her office at high speed, ready to save the city from imminent danger, but certainly not caring about the poor person she was.

Life was certainly not conducive to her presence in view of all the problems that revolved around her. Her body might still be active, but her soul had died by the time Kara had left her hospital room, with no last glance for her.

Kara had been flying for several hours already. Lena's sparkling eyes had been occupying her mind for the past month away from her. A cruel feeling of betrayal floated through her body, tearing her soul apart, day after day, gnawing her. But in spite of this deception, Kara couldn't hate Lena, it was impossible for her, she was her soul, her heart, her breath...

She didn't understand her behavior. How could she do this to her? After everything she'd been through. After the last two wonderful months, how could she have broken her heart like that?

In a tiny part of her, Kara wished that the child Lena was carrying were hers, but she knew it was impossible. Lois and Clark had been trying for several years without getting results, so how could she and Lena conceive a child from their first union?

Her thoughts were confused with each other, pushing away the urge to let Lena explain herself because she refused to listen to this hurtful and humiliating truth. She refused to hear Lena confess her adultery, refused to imagine her in someone else's arms.

She was flying higher and higher, enjoying the feeling of freedom, the lack of oxygen didn't bother her, it just made her feel euphoric. Blackheads finally floated in her vision, she let herself fall into the atmosphere, enjoying the friction of the air against her freshly designed suit.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she stopped the gravitational pull on her body and began to fly home again.

The urge to see Lena was consuming her. But on the other hand, she preferred to listen to Alex's wise words, urging her to reflect on her situation. Love could make her lose her mind at any moment, and she had to stay strong for her own pride, she couldn't stoop to accept the adultery of the brunette, even with all the love she had for her.

But she couldn't help but pass by the L-Corp building on her way home. She found the young CEO asleep with her head resting over her arms placed on her desk.

Supergirl landed softly on her balcony. Her jaw tightened as she struggled against her desire to carry her to the sofa in the corner of the room to make her more comfortable.

And as if her body commanded in her place, she opened the balcony door, and walked towards the young Luthor. She put one arm around the brunette's waist, gently tilted the young woman's head over her shoulder and then slid her other arm under her knees.

With the utmost delicacy, she carried it to the sofa where she gently placed it. She grabbed Lena's raincoat and had a moment's hesitation as she warned her ex-girlfriend's belly, which was already rounding. She didn't really know much about human pregnancy, but she didn't think that at three months it'll be this size.

Closing her eyes, she focused on listening to Lena's heart, it was beating slowly, following her gentle breathing, but a second heart could also be heard, a faster one. Kara understood that it was the CEO's baby growing inside her.

Slowly she put a hand on the young woman's belly, Kara felt a little flutter of the baby's kick in her palm, surprised, she smiled in spite of herself, and without really realizing it she caressed the bump and with her touch, the baby was waving as if to greet her. Her smile widened this little being inside her belly's friend seemed to appreciate her.

A hand rested on hers, making her startle, the green met the blue for an intense fusion. The blonde opened her mouth as if in need of air, while she could not take her eyes off the hypnotic gaze of the young woman, who seemed to probe her soul.

The girl in the sky swallowed, her heart raced, this contact, she wouldn't survive it, the next very second she was flying as fast as she could away from Lena, away from this pain that was tearing her heart apart. As for the young Luthor, she put her hands over her eyes to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Another two months passed, Lena had had another ultrasound which revealed that she was expecting a girl, the doctor had been surprised that the sex of the baby could already be defined, it had been even more so in view of the baby's much more developed than average growth.

It was also concerned about the health of the businesswoman who, despite supplements and other vitamins, was deteriorating.

But it wasn't just Lena's physical health that was failing, her mental health was failing, and the blonde's mental health was no better than hers. She felt like she was going crazy. Kara was often late for her work as a journalist, and her new editor had her in her sights because of her repeated lateness.

She spent a few nights a week in the Aliens' bar in the heart of National City, drinking more than enough to forget her broken heart. The weight of the world weighed on her, and the pressure that had built up over time had made her completely cracked.

Lena had always been her drug, the strength that kept her going every day. But since she'd lost it, those drinking nights had become like an escape route to forget. On those nights, she relied on The Guardian to take over. Her sister was worried about her, and she was beginning to think that she would need some time away from Lena Luthor in order to heal.

Kara was currently at her desk, sorting through the paperwork that had accumulated over the past few weeks. A sound of loud, fast, rhythmic footsteps raised her head. She watched her boss arrive at her height, looking straight at her.

"You!" The woman shouted, pointing at Kara. The blonde swallowed in the tone employed towards her, but kept an impassive face. "I want you to interview Mrs Luthor about her future technology," her boss dropped by placing both hands on the reporter's desk, leaning slightly forward to demonstrate her authority over her.

The Kryptonian's cheeks turned red at the thought of Lena. She couldn't do that, it was still too soon.

" I can't, uh, Mrs. Luthor and I uh... " Kara babbled confused.

" I don't want to hear about it," the woman cut her with force.

Her eyes were fierce, she could see very well that the blonde didn't feel comfortable with this request but she didn't care. The super's heart tightened in her chest.

" If you don't agree with what I ask you to do, you don't belong here anymore! "She finished before turning around and walking to her desk a few steps away, clicking her heels vigorously.

Kara fell in her seat, blowing at the top of her lungs. She clenched her fists so as not to break anything, she clenched them so tightly that her nails pierced her skin, causing a trickle of blood to flow down her hands. She couldn't, it was beyond her strength. The wound took barely thirty seconds to heal, but the emotional wound resonated in her heart.

She got up, gathered her things in a hurry, and left CatCo with one goal in mind. Talk to Kal El.

Her flight to Smallville was fast because of her speed. She knew he was vacationing on the family farm with his wife. She landed in front of the door, raising a tiny amount of dust on the porch of her cousin's ranch. She slowly raised her fist and struck a few faint blows against the door.

She could hear a few footsteps inside moving towards her quickly and was greeted by her cousin, Kal El, who drew her warmly into his arms, hugging her so tightly that he almost suffocated her. Then the super invited her into his childhood home, and they moved into the living room.

"To what do I owe this visit, cousin?" the young man asked while pouring a coffee to her cousin. He could perceive the dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she was certainly not well.

" Lena cheated on me…" she declared in a breath that caught Clark's surprised gaze.

"Well, uh... are you sure about that, Kara?" the young man requested, who found it hard to believe that the beautiful brunette could cheat on her cousin when he had seen the way she looked at her.

" She's five months pregnant and you know five months ago we were already together," Kara said as if she wanted to free herself of a burden. She told him everything that had happened and how they got together and confessed their love.

" Uuuh okay Kara, there's something you should know about this kryptonite you've been exposed to…" started Kal-El before being interrupted by Lois breaking into the living room. The blonde opened her eyes wide as she warned the round belly of her cousin's wife.

" You used a donor!" She exclaimed as she stood up, taking the young woman in her arms to hug her. A cough behind her made her cough away from the young woman.

"We're sorry, we didn't tell you before, but Lois' pregnancy is very risky." The blonde frowned with incomprehension, staring at the young couple with a questioning gaze. "She is our biological child," he said with an enchanted smile, his eyes overflowing with love for his wife.

"Lois couldn't get pregnant because as you know it's simply impossible for a human to have a child with a Kryptonian. But our desire to have a child was too strong, we wanted to fulfill our love with a third life. So we went to Argo in order to understand this complex birthing system, since for hundreds of years it was a matrice that created the children of Krypton. In the end, there was a real solution, but it has to be only with a Kryptonian's soulmate. So Lois and I, using the Matrix, were able to naturally conceive a child," Clark explained, making Lois sit on his lap with her hands crossed over her stomach.

"She has to take a few supplements for her pregnancy, because the baby is taking up all its energy, otherwise she wouldn't make it through!" The man with a smile on his face

"At the beginning of my pregnancy I was sick to death, nothing could suffice eighteen hours of sleep was not enough for me, I ate like ten times more without taking a gram, well that didn't bother me! The brunette laughed.

"Kara, Lena didn't cheat on you, the second effect of this Kryptonite is that two kindred spirits can conceive a child when it's impossible. When a Kryptonian and a human love each other deeply, if they are true love, then the first sexual relation they will have together, with this kryptonite, will create life," Kal El informed her with a smile.

His face suddenly became grave and said:

"You'll have to take her to Argo Kara, because five months of pregnancy without special supervision is very dangerous for a human, she could die!"

This announcement was like a bomb to the young woman, without wasting a second, she left at the speed of sound. How could she have doubted for a second the sincerity of the brunette, she had always been sincere and honest with her and their love was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to her. While she had always had faith in her, she had doubted and the only time that ever happened was when it would cost her her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your comments, we are delighted that you like it. Fiction in collaboration with Pretty Little Camren**

_**Note: it's sort of an AU, what happens in this chapter is obviously not the past of our real Kara :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Thirteen years ago:**_

_Kara had been on Earth for almost a year, adapting to life on Earth with particular difficulty. Her powers were a burden on her life, depriving her of complete freedom. Catching a fruit, drinking from a glass, taking a shower, all without breaking anything was an insurmountable challenge for the Kryptonian, all things in daily life had to be thought through, calculated._

_Her adopted sister hated her for reasons she couldn't understand, while her new parents tried to integrate her into their family with some difficulty._

_She was living with a profound lack, the lack of her biological parents that she loved so much. But they lied to her... They had kept the truth from her about the instability of Krypton, about the war that had led to their annihilation, about a war that had killed all of her people..._

_She had to live today to honour her family and her now extinct people. All that remained were her and her cousin, who didn't seem to care about her, living his life in Metropolis, without giving her anything important._

_She hadn't even been able to keep her promise, protect him, and raise him properly. Instead, she found herself with a family, who would probably be better off without her..._

_Kara had sneaked on the roof, stargazing with surprising intensity, trying to find the location of the galaxy where Krypton was supposed to be. A tear fell from her cheek, thinking of her family, her friends... _

_She would never see them again, Kara had lost them, just as she had lost half her soul that day. Events seemed so close, yet so far away._

_The icy breeze of early winter brushed against her face, freezing her salty tears. The pain in her heart continued to intensify, reminding her every day of the loss she had faced._

_"Stop whining, I can't sleep," Alex wickedly said through the window, suddenly drawing Kara's gaze into her own._

_"Sorry," the sky girl replied in a breath, rising from her place to go to bed._

_"Why? For ruining my family or keeping me awake?" the brunette responded, acerbic, with a hard and cold tone, causing a shiver to run down her spine._

_"Both," whispered the blonde, tears silently streaming from her eyes as she lay in her bed with her back to the one she was now to call her sister..._

_Alex ignored her, copying the gesture, regretting her words a little, but not apologizing for it._

_"You should get some sleep, you start school tomorrow," said Alex._

_She only received a sniff in response._

_Kara had had a hard time adjusting to school. She avoided groups, feeling judged at every turn by simple glances, although words were destructive. She was the weird girl everyone wanted to avoid. _

_People just spread rumours about her, serving only as a whipping girl for the integrity of the school, if they knew she could have blown them all away in a split of a second... But she wouldn't, and especially her adoptive parents had told her NEVER to use her powers._

_Lucky for her, there was nothing physical. Alex, for her part, was not involved in insulting her adoptive sister, no, but she was not protecting her as she watched her being rebuffed by others either. _

_The younger Danvers was alone against all of them. Until one day, she met Kenny, a young boy with brown hair, and brown eyes... He seemed to be her male doppelganger... Kind, gentle, calm and understanding... _

_The two young teenagers had quickly become friends, going out after school for ice cream, or buying treats to eat nearby the cliffs, facing a lake, a few minutes from the Danvers' house._

_They had become a pair, and spent all their time together, much to Eliza's delight, happy to see that the Kryptonian could live a normal life._

_Months passed and the two friends became best friends. They were inseparable, spending every moment of the day together. There never seemed to be any innuendo between them, although they were still young for that sort of thing..._

_Then one day, they went to their favourite place, the cliffs by the lake. The view of the sunset was perfect at this late hour, and the two friends had established this little ritual quite some time ago. They were setting up their little spot to enjoy the last sunny days._

_"Kara, move a bit, I can't place the tablecloth properly." the brown eyed boy said with a chuckle, gently pushing Kara's body with the tip of his blonde moved away to avoid contact, laughing at her friend's stupid movements, but he seemed to lose control of his movements, stumbling on his own feet and falling backwards._

_But the duo had made the choice to go to the edge of the steep cliff... So the young boy slipped and fell backwards, starting a dizzying fall into the shallow waters of Midvale Lake._

_Kara reacted quickly, jumping off the cliff to grab the body of her friend, whose gaze had become tense. He had closed his eyes, awaiting death with obvious fear, but nothing came. He felt a pair of arms around his body, making it fly to the place where he had just stumbled a few seconds before, catching his breathless breath._

_His eyes widened in amazement, not understanding what had just happened, at the same time putting a hand on his heart, making sure he was all right. He turned around suddenly, falling on a Kara floating lightly in the sky, gradually coming to his senses in the face of his best friend's near-death experience. _

_Kenny looked at her in amazement, realizing her friend was not of this world. He took a step back, frightened by the incredible abilities of his best friend._

_"Kenny, I..." _

_"You... you steal?" he cut her off, pointing to it with a jerky and abrupt gesture, his voice trembling, eaten away by a growing emotion of fear._

_"I...yes," Kara confessed as she landed, trying to approach her friend, but he backed away sharply, reaching out his hand so that she couldn't get close._

_"I... -Stay there!" He exclaimed, stepping back a step, not wanting to get any closer to the girl he called his best friend._

_"Kenny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I had no right to say it, no one can know." Kara declared, tears flowing freely from her eyes like a storm torrent._

_"I understand why nobody loves you, you're a monster!" the young man yelled, excited by the emotion of his near-death experience and the discovery of his friend's super-capacities..._

_"Don't say that, I'm not a monster, I'm your best friend!" Kara cried out, tears burning down her cheeks, drawn by the gravity of the earth._

_"Stay away from me!" he shouted, without a last glance at the girl, abandoning her by the cliff, in a pitiful state... _

_She was back there, once again left at the starting point, alone, and abandoned by the person she cared for the most..._

_**An hour later:**_

_Kara wept all the tears in her body, watching the now dark sky, having not left the steep cliffs. The sun had set, and Kara was lit only by the simple sunlight reflected by the Earth's natural satellite._

_She had screamed, shouted beyond her lungs, all that frustration, that pain..., exhausting her vocal cords in the process._

_Her body was trembling, burning like a glowing fire. She was so confused at that moment that she couldn't find her way back to the Danvers' house. Kara was destroyed. She had gradually regained a taste for life through her friend, and now that he was gone, she had lost everything again. _

_As if her heart had been ripped out a second time, she imagined that life would be sweeter with him, but she had been mistaken in thinking that he would accept her. If her own sister couldn't stand her, who would? Why hadn't she died on Krypton, with her family?_

_All she wanted to do was jump off that cliff and crash to the ground to end her life, but she couldn't do it because it wouldn't work accrue of her damn powers. No one seemed to listen to her, no one understood her, no one. She had cried so much to get a little attention, and when she got it, it was gone...She was alone, alone against all...Again._

_She felt someone joining her. The person's heavy breathing could be heard, but Kara didn't care. She preferred to feel the burning, searing pain inside her, which gnawed away at her every minute._

_"Your boyfriend dumped you?" Alex let go, looking at the sky in turn, surprised to get no answer from her adoptive sister. She frowned. "Mom and Dad asked me to take you home, and they said to remind you that the curfew is at 6:00 PM," added the brunette, still observing Kara's lack of reaction. "Shall we go?" she inquired more kindly than usual, not understanding the sudden silence of the blonde._

_The Kryptonian generally responded to her adoptive sister, respecting the basic rules of politeness, but at that same time, nothing counted but her own suffering._

_"I'll call Daddy, he'll come get you..." she said then, grabbing her phone._

_It took Jeremiah only five minutes to reach the two young women at the edge of the cliff. He had sent Alex back in the car, assuring him that he would take care of the girl in the sky, whose tears kept flowing from his eyes._

_"Kara," the man whispered, placing his hand on the shoulder of his adopted daughter to draw her livid gaze into his. The blue met the brown, a silent tear still flowing freely against her cold cheeks. "What's going on?" he asked gently, wanting to know the reasons for his adopted daughter's condition. _

_"Nothing," replied Kara, moving her gaze away from the dark-haired man, not wanting to reveal the events, knowing that she had no right to use her powers for any reason._

_"Kara, honey, you can tell me anything, you know." the man admitted, knowing at the great extent that the blonde was hiding something from him... The daughter of Zor-El shook her head, looking at the horizon. "__**Trust is important in a family. Know that I would never betray your trust, Kara**__," the man confessed, trying to figure out the probable childish reasons why Kara looked so sad..._

_The younger of the Danvers took a deep breath, turning to her adoptive father, trusting him completely, because if she didn't, who else could she really trust ? He promised to always be there for her as he was with his daughter. She didn't have anyone else, so she could trust him._

_"Kenny fell off the cliff," she began weakly, drawing Jeremiah's surprised gaze into her own. "I... I jumped and caught him," she confessed, observing no reaction from her adoptive father, surprising her at first..."He hates me," she cried, full of sorrow and deep sadness, finding herself alone in the world for the second time in her life..._

_"Don't worry darling, I'll fix it," he said, calling out to Alex with a wave of his hands. "Get her in the car, I'll be there in two minutes," he said, grabbing his phone at the same time, as Alex escorted her broken adoptive sister to her car, ignoring Jeremiah._

_The man dialed a number, waiting a few seconds before hearing a heavy breathing on the other side of the device..._

_"Kenny Li," he said before he hung up._

_The next day, Kenny Li was dead, allegedly involved in drug trafficking..._

_Kara had been destroyed on the news. She hadn't been out for almost a month, skipping school, ignoring her family who had suddenly become more attentive to her...Because she knew it, they all knew it, Jeremiah was the one responsible. He had abused Kara's trust, he had lied to her, he had broken every promise made to the blonde and betrayed her, and that wound, she knew, would never heal, she was responsible, she was the one who had killed her friend, by trusting people._

_Two years ago:_

_It was a sunny day. Kara was having lunch with her best friend, Lena Luthor. She was happy to have found someone with whom she could share everything. Since Kenny's death, she had found few people to confide in, to trust with the events of the past, but she was really starting to heal. _

_Kenny's death was eleven years ago, and she really needed to rebuild. That's how she had opened herself up slowly to Lena, the same way Lena had opened herself up to her. But there was something different. _

_Not in a negative way, no, quite the opposite. In the presence of the brunette, she could feel that warmth that she hadn't felt anywhere else, not even with her boyfriend, Mon-El._

_She watched the smile of the woman she called her best friend, listening to her talk about her new inventions, amazing to the world. She hid nothing away from the young Luthor, not even her secret identity. It had to be said that she had no choice since the young woman was an aspiring genius... _

_She hid nothing from her, but she had never told her about her past, about Kenny in particular. Lena had something more to hear than listening to her, whine about a story that was already far away. Kenny had died because of her, and she would live with that pain for the rest of her life..._

_This mistake of trusting the man who had been her adoptive father had certainly been the worst mistake of her life. She knew this choice was made to preserve her and her family, but she could never forgive Jeremiah, just as Alex and Eliza could never forgive Jeremiah. Maybe it would have taken a simple conversation to set things right..._

_"So... How's Mike?" Lena inquired, pulling Kara out of her dark thoughts of the past. She smiled faintly at the mention of her boyfriend. She really likes Mon El, but she lacked that little spark, which she hoped would soon be born._

_"He's found a job in telecommunications, so he can stay at the apartment to work, and we can see each other more often," Kara confessed, her cheeks flushed by the intention of the young Luthor._

_"He seems to be a good guy" Lena said, strangely cutting off eye contact with the young Danvers, not believing a single word that had just come out of her mouth._

_"He is," Kara replied, grabbing her phone at the same time as she felt it vibrate._

_-"The editorial meeting that was held this afternoon at 2:30 is cancelled"-_

_"It looks like I've finished work for today," says Kara, putting her phone in her pocket, happy to have the afternoon off so she can spend it with her best friend._

_"Not me, I just received an emergency message, there seems to be a problem with an investor," Lena announced, quickly tidying up her things before paying for lunch, ignoring Kara's refusal to pay the bill. "See you tomorrow," she said, taking her friend in her arms and running towards her office, leaving a surprised but understanding Kara._

_There had to be a downside having a best friend who was the CEO of an global company. So Kara decided to go home, after picking up her stuff at CatCo. She had left Lena an hour ago, and already missed the brunette..._

_The Kryptonian woman entered her apartment, observing the mess Mon El had accumulated during her absence. She rolled her eyes, and tidied up the entire apartment as fast as the blink of an eye._

_But something caught her eyes. Well, two things. The first was that Mike wasn't in his makeshift office in the middle of the living room doing his "so-called" work. The second thing was a pair of women's underwear under the couch, which was definitely not hers. _

_Kara's stomach turned, fearful of understanding the situation she was in. Was Mike cheating on her? Had he broken her trust by running to a woman who wasn't her? No, she couldn't jump to that conclusion. It was definitely... something else._

_"Hey baby, you're home!" Mike exclaimed, surprised to see the woman at the apartment so soon, wearing only boxers. He grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long sip, as if he had engaged in some strenuous physical activity a few minutes earlier. _

_"Aren't you working?" Kara asked, hiding the underwear behind her back, waiting to collect more evidence to come to conclusions._

_"No... I, uh... They said that the influence wasn't high enough today. They don't need me." He stammered before heading to the bathroom, leaving a confused Kara, full of doubt..._

_Kara didn't tell anyone about the case, not even to her big confidant, her sister. Alex had always been very distrustful of others, and she trusted very few people, since the event with Kenny had somehow broken her as well._

_Her father had destroyed her sister's life. Even though Alex had her own reasons to be angry with Kara at the time, this event had brought them together. Alex had understood that her sister had experienced countless misfortunes, and seeing her suffer was also killing her in the end._

_How could such a small and young girl have gone through so much in her life? That's why she had taken her under her wing, trying to protect her from all situations and people..._

_The Kryptonian's doubts kept growing as the days went by, but she promised herself to give the others a chance, despite her trust issues..._

_And so, a week after her discovery, Kara had returned to her apartment once again to find happiness. Lena hadn't been able to have lunch with her, and her work was done for the day. But when she opened the door, the view had destroyed her. Mike was standing between the legs of a brunette, shocked by Kara's surprising entrance, whose face was crumbling in front of the realization._

_Mike was cheating on her. She had trusted him, thinking she was getting crazy ideas about her past problems, but it was definitely real..._

_"It's not what you think," Mike lied to the woman in front of him, still excited about her past actions._

_"Surely your ... tone ... Thing wasn't in her, that's for sure!" She spat out feeling embarrassed, why was she embarrassed? It wasn't hers to be embarrassed about, it was Mike who was completely naked, his penis still all excited with another woman. _

_"It's definitely a hallucination, it's all going on in my head, like the underwear I found under the armchair last week!" Kara screamed, tears deliberately streaming from her eyes as she felt the perfume of betrayal permeate her veins, once again "Get out of my house!" she shouted breathlessly._

_"Kara, I..." Mike protested as he put his boxers back on as best he could._

_"I don't want to see you anymore," she cut him off, retiring to her room. She closed the door with her back to it. The pain in her chest was real, her tears were real... _

_She didn't know what could hurt the most. Being cheated on by a man she wasn't even sure she was in love with, or being betrayed, once again, because of her naivety. Sobs overwhelmed her little by little, refusing to call for help, punishing herself for her ignorance and for how naīve she was in the face of the yet clear situation, she felt so stupid. _

_She touched her heart, grasping her skin with her hand in an attempt to ward off the growing pain. It was at that same moment that she decided to save herself... Never again would she be blind to such a situation... The slightest doubt would finally be revealing and no matter how much she loved the person, she would never trust again especially if the underlying truth was obvious to her... Never again would she be taken for a candid fool, never again would she let herself be blinded by her feelings and emotions no matter how powerful they were._

_Three months ago:_

_Kara had listened to her fears despite the situation... She had doubts, and those doubts usually led her to a simple truth... Lena had cheated on her. She betrayed her like her adoptive father did, like Mon-El did, like so many other people had done. Despite all their complicity, despite their love, Lena had betrayed her, their love, and her heart._

_Science had always reminded her that her DNA could not be coupled with any human DNA. Whether she was a man or not, nothing could change this rule, because Kryptonite could not, in any case, alter her genetics, Under no circumstances, unless she was human at the time, could she have a child with the person she loved the most in the world. If Clark and Lois, with no obvious fertility issues, could not have a child, why would she and Lena be able to?_

_Abandoning the brunette like that had broken her. She couldn't help but blame herself, while the CEO had betrayed her. Her beloved Lena had broken her; despite the imploring looks, her promises of good faith, nothing could change the facts. Yet, all she wanted to do was to join her, hold her hand, and help her through life's future challenges. But she had made a promise to herself, a promise she swore she would not break. For Kenny, and for herself._

_Tears were flowing from her eyes as she watched Alex search for any technique that could prove what Lena was saying. A prenatal paternity test? It was definitely too dangerous for Kara to accept it. And even though she felt betrayed, she couldn't help but love Lena, and this baby growing inside her as the days went by, an innocent being who hadn't asked to be created. _

_DNA assembly tests? It had been done thousands of times, with no results. Kara was currently without a solution, far too broken to think about it any longer. She would have to live with this ultimate betrayal, hoping that one day she would heal from her broken heart..._

_Her soul was broken, and it needed to be repaired. She knew full well that under no circumstances would she leave her friend alone; despite the lies and deceit, she simply couldn't. But it would take time, time to assimilate this heartbreaking betrayal. How long would be long enough, so that she would no longer feel her heart turn to dust every time she saw or thought of that fantastic woman she loved more than anything else? How long before she would be able to trust again?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Supercorpien, Thank you for reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kara lands on Lena's balcony, just like she did two months earlier. She quickly walked to the window, tried to slide it to the right, but it was locked. She couldn't see the young woman's body, but could hear her heart beating slowly, a sign that she was deeply asleep.

The young woman's heart tightened, she found the CEO slimmed down as she used her X-ray vision to see her lover. She was not in good shape, with the exception of her notable baby bump, which was all she had to recognize her pregnancy.

Of course, Kara had been able to follow the progress of Lena's pregnancy through the media outlets, since she was all over the news as a major highlight when it was discovered, but once again Kara had not been by her side.

She left her to deal with this on her own. For almost two and a half months, she had let her empty her stomach contents every morning, without any comfort or relief from her. She had not been there to ensure that she was eating enough to meet her vital needs while the baby took all her reserves. She had let her rest in a cold bed without any comfort.

The Kryptonian had abandoned her. She abandoned the woman she wanted to call her wife more than anything else in the world. Regret gnawed at the blonde's heart, creeping into every part of her being like a vicious monster.

Idiot

She was stupid. Stupid for letting her past influence her present. Stupid to think that the raven haired woman could have cheated on her. Stupid for not letting her explain herself. Stupid for abandoning her for two long months!

Kara calmed her erratic breathing, feeling trapped, as she had been that day, in the CatCo elevator.

"_One, two, three, breathe_," she repeated to herself, having forgotten the effect a panic attack could have on her body. She stood firmly on the balcony railing, letting her fingers bend the iron under her strong grip.

"_She could have died_..." Clark's words resonated in her head, causing intense pain in her chest. How could she complain about her broken heart when Lena must have felt so much worse?

"_She needs you, pull yourself together_! "An inner voice cried out, closely or remotely resembling her father's voice, making her open the eyelids that had closed by their own strength.

The super ended up going down the alley, not far away, resting her glasses on her nose and dematerialized her costume, leaving her in a pink cardigan and white short pants. She lined up her feet at a speed, curiously high for a normal human being and entered the building after a brief safety check.

Entering the elevator, Kara pressed the familiar button on Lena's floor. She was rehearsing every apology she could make to her companion, so that she could forgive her for her lack of confidence and trust.

Evidence had blinded her... evidence that she had promised herself she wouldn't deny anymore. Learning to be wary, to accept the truth had been difficult for Kara, and to realize that the barriers she had built for herself would have caused such an overreaction was unbearable for her.

The sound of the doorbell announcing the floor, startled her and she walked toward the CEO's office with determination to talk to the brunette, but a quick arm grabbed her wrist, making her turn around.

"Miss Danvers, you can't go in there," Lena's new assistant said with a stern look on her face.

"I need to see Miss Luthor," Kara replied eagerly, pointing to the door with her finger as she held the sob that only wished for one thing, to explode from her blue orbs.

"She is currently not willing to receive anyone!" the other woman declared by letting go of the blonde's wrist.

"I've been sent by CatCo, it's an interview, I have an appointment!" She lied, attracting the curious eyes of the brunette.

"I have to check," the young woman admitted on her way to her office.

Kara took the opportunity to break into Lena's office with her super speed and locked the door behind her. She knew that the assistant would not call security since she knew the relationship between the two of them.

The young Danvers, leaning against the closed door with her forehead against it, sighed a long sigh to give herself courage before turning to the brunette. Her jaw opened wide, her eyes rounded with astonishment at the spectacle that Lena was offering her in spite of herself. Lena was floating, a few centimeters above the sofa, her lips slightly ajar.

How could she have been so stupid? The situation confirmed what her cousin said. Lena was carrying her child, and the fact that her friend was levitating above the sofa confirmed it. The child she was carrying had powers that manifested themselves through her mother...

Kara couldn't hold back her tears when she had never thought it possible. She was about to become a mother, to have a family life, and it frightened her as much as it delighted her. What if she wasn't up to it? What if Lena didn't forgive her after all she'd put her through? What if she doesn't love her anymore and she doesn't want her back into her life?

The Sky Daughter walked slowly towards the young woman whose body was still floating. Gently she grasped her love's hands in hers and gently lowered her back to the sofa. At her touch, the beautiful green eyes of the brunette opened and fell into the blue of Kara's eyes.

The businesswoman pulled hers aside, and tears came to her. _It must have been a dream, again,_ like two months earlier when she had that wonderful dream where her beautiful blonde was leaning over her after carrying her on her couch.

Once again, she clenched her teeth so as not to scream and closed her eyes as hard as she could until she saw blackheads.

"Stupid dream, why is my brain so cruel to me?" Lena said, weakly, sliped away sobbing, attracting Kara's broken gaze.

The blonde could feel the sadness emanating from her friend, she could almost touch her with her finger and grab it. Her guilt was growing a little more inside her, if this continued, she would completely immerse it. She put her trembling hand on Lena's hand, squeezing it in a gentle, familiar gesture.

"I'm here..." She whispered with tenderness as a flood of tears flooded her cheeks and she could not hold them back. Her voice trembled as she watched the pain emanating from the eyes of what she once called her best friend.

"I'm here," she repeated, drawing the brunette's green eyes back into her own. The pupils dilated with obvious anger, but she was much more full of sadness. Kara felt her heart break a little more than it already was. The woman in front of her certainly had no idea why she overreacted, and even the blonde didn't feel excused by her past.

"You left me..." the young woman finally admitted between sobs, shaking the Kryptonian's hand in return, making sure she was really there.

The gaping hole in Kara's heart kept widening at the sight of the pain in which the young CEO found herself, because of her abandonment.

"I'm sorry..." She excused herself by letting her thumb slide tenderly against her companion's cheek to wipe the pain from her cheeks. "I should have trusted you..." the sky girl confessed in a quivering voice, feeling Lena's pain that pierced her whole being, making a heart-rending echo to hers. "I've been stupid, so stupid ..." she added with a knotted throat.

At the sound of these last words, Lena tried to get up, but her vision instantly blurred. The lack of energy was clearly evident... She could feel her bones breaking under her weight, while the pain in her joints was slowly killing her. Her stomach rumbled continuously, prompting her to swallow almost ten thousand calories a day.

Kara held her firmly, gripping her body with force and an anguish that crushed her insides. Her gaze deviated towards Lena's already well-rounded belly, seeing the small flutters of the baby, her baby, their baby, already fully formed.

A tear slid down her cheek once more. Had she even stopped crying? She realized that she had not only abandoned Lena in the process of being taken away, but also her child.

The guilt was devouring her insides, cutting off her breath, making her nauseous. Lena had attended the first exams without her, without any moral support, while everyone thought she was a dishonest woman with little virtue.

"I really don't feel well... "Lena confirmed a few seconds later. "I'm having hallucinations, what can I do to get you out of my head?" She bids in a breath that makes it hard for Kara to swallow.

"_You don't deserve it, you deserve infinite misery, the unbearable pain of hell. You're no better than Jeremiah, even death doesn't deserve you..."_ the journalist said to herself, observing the distress of her beloved.

"Lena look at me?" Kara asked gently, as she once again caught the young woman's gaze in hers by taking her chin between her fingers. "I'm here, I'll never leave you again, do you hear me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should never have doubted you, never... " the Kryptonian added, out of breath...

The businesswoman looked at her puzzled, as if what Kara had just said didn't reach her ears, or at least she didn't understand what she was saying.

Tears kept streaming down the cheeks of the green-eyed woman, it was not possible..Kara could not stand in front of her and ask for her forgiveness. It was still a cruel illusion that her mind was playing on her to hurt her, to make her understand all that she had lost.

"There's one thing I never told you about," the super began, couldn't help but touch the brunette with her fingertips, drawing the attention of the silent pregnant woman, watching her angry, painful eyes...

The journalist had embarked on a monologue, recounting her childhood, Jeremiah's betrayal, the death of her only real friend, the intimidation she had faced, and the real reasons for her separation from Mike.

She was broken, just like Lena was. Although it would take time for Lena to recover from this lack of trust, it was justified, and Lena understood that.

She understood this because she herself had been betrayed by her family, betrayed by her brother and her mother. Although these betrayals had been easier for Lena to overcome because it was not a hostile territory for her.

Kara had lost her people, friends, family, and the only friend she had had on Earth, and despite the anger, Lena could only feel sorry for the woman in front of her.

Overcoming trust issues in relationships was probably difficult. This was certainly due to her past injuries. This lack of trust was held in place for fear of being betrayed, humiliated, taken advantage of or manipulated again. All it took was one piece of evidence, one to provoke a multitude of bad thoughts to form in the minds of those affected.

According to some experts, this problem could really be considered as a disease, and knowing that she had not been there for the woman when she needed her, made her heart ache.

It was enough for Lena, she couldn't take it anymore. She had lost enough time away from the super, away from her arms, away from her warmth and love. She could feel the anger in her heart, but she was tired. Tired of fighting when there was no more reason...

She felt hands gently grasping her cheeks to raise her head and once again the blue merged with the green. They saw each other through each other, their common soul coming together again. Kara's lips shyly brushed against Lena's lips as if for fear of being pushed away, as if she no longer had the right to this gesture of love. Feeling her kiss not returned, the journalist moved aside to plunge her eyes into hers again, she deserved it, why did she even try to kiss her?

"I'll never leave you again Lena, I'll never forgive myself for the hurt I may have done to you by abandoning you... by abandoning both of you..." the blonde said, placing her forehead against hers. "I just hope that you have the strength to forgive me and let me come back to you...even if it takes months or years." She added in a breath as she put her arms around her partner's neck, her forehead still against hers, her eyes closed as if to fully savor the sweet warmth of her love.

Lena let herself slide against the young woman burying her face in her neck. There was a long silence before she spoke, her voice was barely audible.

"I was all alone... you... you left me... you didn't give me a chance to explain..."

Kara hugged the brunette in her arms, letting her tears of guilt and sadness run down her cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you Lena. When I found out you were pregnant, it tore my heart out. I felt betrayed, I couldn't believe you, my anger and sadness blinded me. I closed myself off to you when I should have trusted you and seen your sincerity when you looked at me as always..." Kara declared by putting her head on her friend's head.

"You broke my heart, Kara... How can I ever trust you again, how can I trust that with the slightest misunderstanding you won't run away from me again?" the brunette asked, reluctantly disengaging herself from the blonde, turning her back on her so as not to get manipulated by her beautiful eyes with such a clear blue.

Lena's words touched Kara's heart, she understood, accepted, she deserved it, but it didn't stop her from hurting and dying. On the one hand because she was afraid of them, she was afraid that it was too late, and on the other hand, she was sadly aware that she was far beyond the harm she thought she had done to her soul mate.

She looked at her friend's hunched back as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders. She would have liked to cling to this body she loved, hug her, put her head between her shoulder blades and surround it with her arms to put her hands on her belly and bring it against her.

But it didn't feel right after the words of the brunette. She raised her hand to put it on her shoulder but stopped her gesture, biting her lips until she bled, she swallowed with difficulty, her vision blurred.

"I would do anything, Lena, anything to make you trust me again, to make you forgive me. I beg you, give me a chance to prove to you that I would never let you..." Kara gasped with difficulty swallowing her saliva.

It was probably too late, Lena would not forgive her anymore, she had hurt her too much. Her abandonment had taken away her love for her.

"Whatever you decide Lena, I'll accept it even if you no longer have feelings for me but I won't let you do it because it's above my strength!" the blonde pursued, whose words cost her, an arm would have been torn off and it would have been much less painful.

There was a heavy silence, the blonde was on the verge of a heart attack, her friend's silence became unbearable. Lena analyzed the situation, trying to weigh the pros and cons.

"It will take time, Kara... time to get back to where we were, but I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm tired, tired of this situation. I understand that trust is an issue for you, and I accept that. I know it sounds crazy, but I understand you. It's been a rough couple of months, and I don't know if I can get through the next couple of months without you by my side." Lena admitted, with tears in her eyes, causing surprise in the young Danvers' eyes.

"Lena, I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any of this, you and our baby. I've been horrible, and the fact that you're accepting my presence so hastily breaks me even more because I deserve to suffer and..."

"Shh." Lena cut her. "You've suffered enough in your past. I had a rotten childhood, but so did you, and we all react differently. And if I wasn't afraid to break the bones in my hand, I'd punch you in the face, you stupid reporter!" the brunette said, turning around to the Kryptonian who opened her mouth in astonishment.

She had no time to answer that the brunette threw herself on her lips, taking them greedily. Kara let her hands get lost in her beautiful brown curls, savoring the soft sensation of the silky locks under her fingers. Her perfume captivated her how she had been able to give it up for so long, to give up this intoxication.

"Lena, please, I don't deserve it, just throw me out of here." Kara weeped, backing away from the young Luthor's strong grip.

"I won't," replied Lena, pushing her lips back to young Danvers'...

Their moaning united in a single sound, and when Lena opened her mouth to get some air, Kara slipped her tongue in to unite it with hers, starting a fairy-tale ballet and wrapping herself around each other in a sulphurous waltz.

The brunette leaned with all her weight to tip her companion on the sofa, she positioned herself on it, her knees on each part of her hips. Her belly did not make it easy for her, she moved slightly to the side without leaving the lips of her lover whose groans were becoming more and more sonorous.

The libido of a pregnant woman being exacerbated and the longing for Kara made the brunette mad with desire, her energy miraculously regained as if she drew her strength from that of her soul mate. She wanted her now as if her life depended on it.

Slowly, the CEO raised her hand in a caress on the blonde's thigh, to her hip, then slipped it under the young woman's top, her long thin fingers grazed the skin of her belly, making the journalist shudder as she lost her mind at her touch, her hands, for their part, had taken up residence on the superb buttocks of her love, palpating it gently.

"Lena..." Kara whispered at Lena. "We can't...you're too weak and I want to give you the time you need to heal..." the young woman struggled to articulate, Kal-El's words came back to her mind.

Lena had been lucky enough to survive the first five months of pregnancy, so there was no way she would leave her without proper care for another second.

Gathering all the will she had inside her, she grabbed her companion's hand. Why did she have to be so weak? Why couldn't she refuse the advances of her beautiful friend, feeling that she was taking advantage of her?

Lena, on the other hand, realized her hasty action. She needed time, but she had thrown herself on the woman's lips, without thinking of the repercussions her action would have on her, it can't be that simple...

"Lena... I need to tell you something..." The blonde stammered painfully.

_Oh Rao, this woman wants me dead,_ the journalist thought, watching the brunette bite her lower lip. She wanted it just as much, but Lena's health was paramount, whether physical or mental, and there was no way she would wait any longer before bringing her to Argo. Lifting them off the couch, the blonde made them stand up in the air.

"Lena, we have to go to Argo so that your pregnancy can be properly taken care of," Kara said as she laid them on the ground, holding her soul mate in her arms.

"Argo?" the businesswoman inquired, sticking to the blonde as if her body was magnetized.

"On Argo my mother will be able to treat you and give you what you need, just like she gave to Lois, so that you can carry your pregnancy to term without risking your life. Oh Rao Lena, if you knew how much I blame myself, if you hadn't been so strong, it could have killed you." Kara declared, feeling her heart break at the thought, as she felt the brunette step back.

How could she have lost control so quickly? She knew it deep down inside, she needed time, a lot of time, but her spirit was pushing her towards her soul mate, as if their bond was pushing her to forgive her for her actions. But even so, only one question ran through her head

"I'm going to meet your mother?" Lena stammered, looking suddenly, anxious, although she has already seen her, but at that moment they were not in a relationship. "What if she doesn't love me? What if she didn't approve of our union? What if the fact that I'm a woman repulses her? What if..." the young woman added at full speed, feeling the anguish hugging her.

"Lena stop, my mother will love you, I'm sure she will!" Kara reassured her, putting her hand on her shoulder, not wanting to enter her personal space for fear of being rejected. Only Lena Luthor would worry about that kind of thing when her life was in danger and she owed her salvation to a cure she'd find on a piece of dead planet...

"I'm warning you, Kara Danvers, don't ever leave me again, or I can assure you that you'll get a taste of the darkest version of the Luthor in me," Lena growled as she sternly stared at the swollen blonde.

The brunette turned around to go back to her room to prepare her things for their trip. Kara bit her lip violently, a flash of lust passed through her eyes, she noticed Lena's ass, why on earth did the young woman have to be such confusing thoughts.

"If the dark part of you is as delicious as the bright part, I'll switch to the dark side!" She couldn't help but laugh, as the young Luthor's answered, which was a cushion from the sofa she had thrown in her friend's face.

_Oh Rao_, Kara thought, she had missed this...

**Three days later:**

The trip had lasted three days. Three days in which Kara had kept her physical distance, but had not prevented her from caring for the young Luthor as she should. Lena's anger was still present, but she was smothered by the love she might feel for the Kryptonian.

She couldn't help but keep her distance from the blonde, not wanting to feel the gentle warmth moving away from her again, but the only contact Lena seemed to allow was to hold hands.

Lena wasn't going to lie, she had regretted kissing her a few days earlier, but who could blame her? She felt the super's burning pain, and in a way, it affected her too...

Kara and Lena were at the entrance of the big building where Alura, the Super's biological mother, lived. The businesswoman had been dazzled by the beauty of the Earth fragment, a survivor from Krypton.

The buildings looked as if they had come straight out of a science fiction movie, while the small parks were home to plant species unknown to the human race.

The air was not polluted by vehicle fuel, as the Kryptonians walked to get from one point to another, or by using capsules, powered by solar panels, circulating in transparent tubes.

The culture of this world was totally beyond Lena, but she hoped that the human race would adopt a similar behavior in the coming decades, or planet earth would definitely end up like Krypton.

Kara held Lena's right hand, which had initiated the contact, with a firm yet gentle grip, guiding her into the grand, sumptuous tower, resembling the stereotypes of royal buildings. She could observe the guards from the corner of her eye, saluting as they passed.

The young Luthor wondered if this mark of respect was reserved for everyone, or if it was only for them. Kara came from a long line of scientists after all, they owed their salvation to the young woman's father.

What surprised Lena was that no one seemed to judge her, because no one knew who she was. No one here knew that her brother was a raving lunatic, xenophobic towards their people. No one knew that her mother had followed in her footsteps and had tried to eradicate all alien races from the surface of the blue planet.

No one knew that she herself fired two bullets into her eldest's brother chest, making her a murderer, after he tried to exterminate Kara. She was free, free to be whoever she wanted to be in that short time she stayed on Argo, here she was just that, Lena. In no time at all, the two young women were facing a large, perfectly carved wooden door.

The drawings seemed to tell a poignant story, a sacrifice, perhaps the sacrifice of Kara's biological father, Lena was unsure. The door opened wide, cutting off her thoughts.

A beautiful brown lady appeared, dressed in a long, flowing traditional bluish dress with the symbol of Supergirl on her chest, that is the code of arms from the House of the EL. This was the woman she had once seen on Earth, who had helped the world fight a dangerous threat. She had seen her talking and hugging Kara the year before, and thought she must be her mother.

The woman grabbed the blonde in her arms, holding her tightly, confirming the scientist's intuition. It was only when she separated from her daughter that she saw Lena, standing as upright as she could, while her hand had slipped without realizing it on her rounded belly.

Kara grabbed her friend's hand and smiled sweetly at her. Alura followed her daughter's hand movement, and looked up at the blonde, then at the young CEO, who was definitely not far ahead of the matriarch's scrutinizing gaze.

"Mom...This is Lena.." the journalist introduced cheerfully.

Lena's smile tightened to the lack of reaction from her friend's mother. Her hands quickly became clammy and her heart started pounding.

"My soul mate..." The young Danvers concluded with love and pride.

Alura's gaze quickly relaxed, concentrating on the brunette in front of her.

"Uh, nice to..." The young woman began before being interrupted by Alura's gentle embrace, who hadn't hesitated a second before welcoming Lena as a member of her family.

A hiccup of surprise escaped the brunette, drawing a chuckle from her beloved. Alura retreated to the sensation of a bumpy belly against hers, offering a small wriggling kick which is abnormally powerful for a human. Some of the light energy from their yellow sunlight remained in the brunette's cells, and the baby was not shy about consuming it.

Alura's gaze fell at Lena's belly. She curiously approached Lena. She raised her questioning eyes to her daughter who was a little embarrassed to explain the real situation to her mother.

"I've been hit by Purple Kryptonite..." Kara said with purple cheeks in shame, not wanting to go into further details.

Alura's face lit up as she put her hands on Lena's belly, a look of pure adoration towards it, as if she were addressing it to this baby.

"I'm going to be a grandmother... "She whispered when she realized that her family was going to grow and that she was going to do so naturally, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. Kara couldn't help but follow the gesture, moved to see her mother so happy. "Where are my manners, go sit down, you look tired, Lena," Kara's mother let them slip away from the entrance to allow the two women pass.

The blonde put her arms around the exhausted body of her companion, helping her to line up her steps to the sofa. The young woman let out a sigh of comfort at the touch of it, closing her eyes in order to rest them for a few seconds.

The journey had exhausted her, and the pain was growing.

"Would you like something to drink, Lena? I have a delicious herbal and fruit concoction that will give you energy." the matriarch asked, passing her hand over the brunette's forehead to quickly assess her condition.

She frowned, it seemed that the young woman was a little feverish.

"I don't mind if you don't mind," Lena agreed, taking a short breath to relieve her lungs.

Alura handed the glass to the brunette, whom she drank in no time.

"Mom, we need your help. Lena's body can't handle the pregnancy. And Earth technology is not advanced enough to help us," Kara said, holding her partner's hand firmly to show her support through this difficult ordeal.

"Of course, Kara, what did you think? A pregnancy is already a risk for a woman, but a Half Kryptonian pregnancy is extremely dangerous. I don't understand why you didn't bring your partner along when she was early pregnant. Even Kal-El hasn't failed to come regularly for Lois. What's on your mind?" Her mother reproched her with a stern look.

"You were raised in a family of scientists, you should know that, Kara! Lena has had a tremendous chance to survive these past few months, without a supplement powerful enough to meet your baby's needs, your lack of judgment could have killed her!" She finally concludes by shaking her head in disapproval.

Lena watched Kara, who hadn't said a word. She saw her eyes shining with annoyance but also with sorrow. Too often, with her own mother, she had felt this, the disappointment she read in her eyes, her words were always hard to hear and definitely Kara didn't deserve this.

No matter what had happened, the young woman was the most extraordinary person in the whole universe, and hearing her mother say that she was disappointing her was the worst thing a child could hear, especially since the blonde had long thought she had lost her.

"Kara is not responsible for anything, I am the strong head, we never complain in my family," Lena defended her, shaking her soulmate's hand in hers as a sign of comfort. The journalist opened her mouth, but the brunette interrupted her with a pressure of her hand, shaking her head.

"Well that's not reasonable Lena, I'm going to have to keep you on an IV for several days to restore your body and give it enough strength for the next few months, and you'll have to take double the supplement to make up for the lack of vitamins... "Alura said, looking at the young woman with a suspicious look on her face.

She was not fooled, she knew that her daughter's companion had taken the responsibility on her for the sole purpose of protecting her daughter and this warmed her heart, she knew that her Kara would be in good hands with this human who seemed to love her more beyond reason.

The days passed and Lena was definitely feeling better. Her bones were hurting less, and her body seemed to have regained an exponential amount of strength. Walking had returned to being a natural and easy part of everyday life.

She knew that not everything was related to the sole consumption of the serum and medication provided by Alura, but also to the presence of the different red suns on her body. Indeed, without the star of the earth lavishing extraordinary powers on the Kryptonians, her pregnancy was back to normal with a baby of normal strength, without power.

She knew that when she returned to Earth, the pregnancy would still be complicated to endure, but it was made easier by Kara's mother's treatment. The idea of staying on Argo to carry the baby to term had crossed her mind, but the lack of sunlight on her body was still felt, leading the two young women to cut their stay short.

Lena thanked Alura for all she did for her and her future granddaughter. Lena had felt the love of Kara's mother more than being a generous lady, something she had missed so much in her youth. She had two adorable mothers-in-law, and knew that her daughter would have two extraordinary grandmothers. Eliza and Alura would definitely fill their grandchild with unconditional love.

Kara had been very supportive of Lena during her three long weeks. She kept her beauty's movements to a minimum, answering her requests day and night, even if she had to cross town at three o'clock in the morning to get her cravings and needs.

She had kept her distance, and slept on the floor, right next to the bed, not wanting her awayf rom her, thinking of the sweet taste of Lena's lips, which they hadn't tasted for almost a month. She was doing her best, without suffocating the young woman with her love.

She felt so close but so far away at the same time... But she wasn't going to lie, to see Lena distance from her, had allowed her to prove herself to her, to show her how much she could love her, how powerful her love for the Luthor was, and most of all how sorry she was. And she hoped the brunette could forgive her, even if it took years...

Kara knew full well that trust and forgiveness had to be earned and despite all she did, she didn't want to take credit for it. She hated herself for what she had done, for what she had made the woman feel...

She could sometimes see it in Lena's eyes, and she knew that at that very moment the woman needed time away from her. So she would leave the city to pick flowers to make a bouquet for her, buy her her favorite ice cream, write a song for her, and even occasionally run her a hot bath, which often relaxed her muscles. She fought, day and night for the good of her beauty, trying to catch up on her past actions that could never be replaced...

The return to Earth was pleasant for the two young women. Kara breathed the fresh air, sucking all the solar energy from the surroundings into her body. Lena was definitely enjoying the view. Kara's complexion glowed with absolute elegance, while her eyes shone like moonlight as she stood on the balcony of the young Luthor's apartment.

A radiant smile then appeared on the pregnant woman's face, extolling her love with an intense and gentle look. Kara walked towards the brunette lying on the sofa, one hand on her swollen belly, bigger than it should be. It was her sixth month of pregnancy, and she looked as big as a woman almost eight months pregnant.

The blonde knelt beside Lena's relaxed body, tenderly placed her hand on the brunette's, smiling at every little salute she felt. The brunette smiled at the sensation of the small kicks, which were easier to endure than they used to be.

She'd been letting Kara get close to her a few days ago. She had never seen anyone so determined to fight for her. She wanted to share their daughter's love with Kara, because her pregnancy was a fleeting thing, and she didn't know if she would ever be able to have another child with the one she loved...

The sky girl looked up into the green orbs after hearing a small laugh escape from the young CEO's throat. She admired with tenderness and love the fine features of her companion, adoringly slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

A thought suddenly occurred to her, occupying every inch of it. She thought for the first few seconds that it might be hurried, but she knew what she wanted, and that was Lena, for the rest of her life.

"Marry me..." She let go without thinking, not cutting off the intense gaze exchanged with Lena. The feeling of surprise ran through the pregnant woman's body, pushing her to sit facing the kneeling blonde.

Her mouth opened in amazement, looking at the Super's questioning face. Words seemed to get stuck in her throat. She had never imagined this moment could ever happen. Getting married, having a family, someone to share her life with.

Her name had pushed her to protect herself from this idyllic and unlikely life for a woman like her, but the child she felt inside her, and Kara's fearful and worried look made her drop all the ideas she had built up over the years.

"Forget it was stupid, you need time, and we've only been together for two months, we're not even really together right now, I'm sorry, it was really stup..." the blonde started.

"Yes!" Lena cut her off by placing her hands on either side of her face. Their eyes wouldn't leave each other's side, giving way to an overflow of tears of joy. "Yes, I want to become your wife. More than anything else in the world," she confessed a wet stream of her perfect green orbs.

"You've been able to prove to me during the last four weeks that you love me. And I wish I could resist longer, but I can't Kara. I can't stay away from you anymore. My pain is getting better every day, although my trust will take more time, but I love you so much that it hurts," the CEO explained, touching her for the first time in months.

Kara couldn't stop her smile from widening. In the blink of an eye, Lena's lips were on hers, provoking a feeling of exquisite happiness and delight. Their hearts raced wildly with their feelings heightened by the moment. Tears of happiness were falling from their eyes, making them smile like idiots.

The youngest Danvers girl took a pair of bracelets out of her back pocket. Her mother had slipped them into her pocket a few hours before they returned. It was her parents' wedding bracelet, a bright silver color with no flaws and made of a material Lena didn't know.

"On Krypton, engagement rings are actually bracelets," Kara began, wiping tears of happiness from her eyes. "They belonged to my parents, and today I offer you, Lena Kieran Luthor, my heart and soul," she added emotionally. "Do you accept this offering as a sign of my love? "She asked in a quivering voice, anchoring her gaze in that of her companion.

"Yes, I accept it," said Lena in a voice trembling with happiness. Kara placed the bracelet around Lena's slender wrist. Small bluish and green crystals made a surprising appearance, strangely reminiscent of the color of young women's eyes, making it unique.

These two bracelets had the ability to perfect themselves according to the beings that linked them. Their eyes widened in surprise at the beauty of the jewel. Lena grabbed the other bracelet in turn, scraping her emotionally filled throat.

"Kara danvers Zor-el, will you accept this bracelet as a sign of my love?" Lena calmly asked Kara in turn, generating yet another flood of tears of happiness as she slipped from Kara's cheeks.

"Yes, I accept it," Kara replied before Lena tied the bracelet around her wrist. The wristband took on the same color as the pregnant woman's. These bracelets had become the perfect symbol of their unique and strong love. Who would've thought that a Super and a Luthor could ever be one?

They were overwhelmed by an unchangeable feeling of happiness, nourishing their being in depth, and giving their hearts an infinite reason to live. They were finally united for the rest of their lives, knowing that they would be there for each other until death ripped their souls from their bodies, leading them to continue to live their love in the immortal space of the infinite.

They loved each other in the purest and most lasting way, and nothing could ever change that, they were soulmates.

* * *

**Find us on Twitter**

**Madoka Ayu and PrettyLittleCamren**

Madoka Ayu


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, here is the last chapter of our fiction, sorry English is by no means our mother tongue, for my part I am so bad that luckily Pretty Pretty Camren was there.**

**Here I hope you liked, for the people who asked if I would translate my other fictions without anyone doing it, it will be compromised but you can read via google translation**

**Kisses Madoka and Pretty Little camren, you can find us on twitter under the same names**

**Thank you for support**

* * *

The two women were now married under the Kryptonian tradition, but all they could think about was to formalize this love in front of their friends and family, and to become wifes in the eyes of the state and the world, to show their belonging.

They had only been together for a short time, but the strength of their true feelings had moved them forward at a more than surprising speed. Their marriage had been a delicate thing to announce. Criticism came from some of the women's friends, especially James. The man could no longer hide his unhealthy jealousy when he learned about the two women and their union. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to accept this fact, as his two exes were about to become a family with the birth of their daughter.

The most enthusiastic one was probably Eliza. Kara's adoptive mother kept talking about the event in every conversation they had. But what made her even more impatient was the arrival of the baby. She had been more than happy to learn that she was going to be a grandmother.

Lena's belly had become even rounder as she entered her eighth month of pregnancy. She had to constantly adjust her wedding outfit, as her belly had been growing for the past few days. Their daughter was due to arrive in four weeks and Lena didn't know how she was going to handle one more month as her legs, kidneys and back were causing her great pain.

She was taking the vitamins given by Alura, Kara brought her back regularly to Argo city to take her vital signs and that her mother gave her some complementary care necessary for the continuity of her pregnancy. She was almost only sleeping and eating since her companion had put her on maternity leave by force.

L-Corp was now in the sacred hands of Sam, who had not hesitated to return for a few months to help Lena run the company. It was only one last thing to worry about for the pregnant woman, who was already too anxious about the arrival of their child.

The CEO was facing the mirror in her room, watching her reflection, which she found more than distasteful. She and Kara had been dating for a few months, the beginning of the relationship was supposed to be full of discoveries, intense flirtations and torrid nights, but Lena couldn't offer this to the blonde. She couldn't give her the hot and sexy moments they used to indulge in before, as her body was imposing the bare minimum in energy expenditure …

And despite their yearning, they had to stick to soft hugs, to the great despair of the pregnant woman who was burning inside. Kara had been good enough to tell her that it didn't matter that they would make up for it when their child had freed her entrails, but Lena couldn't help but fear that her love would become tired of endless foreplay. Once again, she was perfect and patient, even though the brunette could occasionally read her frustration when their most intimate moments couldn't come to fruition.

Another perk of being on the last stage of a semi-Kryptonian pregnancy was that her body was swollen in many places, her breathing was heavy, and she even ate abnormal amounts of food, almost as much as Kara. While balloon-like swelling was common in human pregnancy, her appetite was far from it.

And among these "technical" preoccupations also there was worry of childbirth. She wondered if she would be a good mother, if she would take good care of her child, or if her Luthor genes would come out. She had never really had a real healthy parent figure. Her mother had drowned when she was only four years old, her memory of it was only a vague one, and Lillian was far from being the ideal mother.

During this moment of loneliness, she had wondered what would have happened if Kara had not come back to her, and if she had not forgiven her after understanding why she had reacted the way she did…

Her best friend, her everything, had suffered terribly as a child. She had lost everything, just as she had... She had not even been able to read her suffering when she broke up with Mon El. She had comforted her, without knowing the betrayal she had suffered.

She had even tried to make them reconcile, putting her own feelings aside in the face of her friend's distress, without knowing that the man had shamelessly cheated on her and that it was for that reason that Kara had broken up with him. She hadn't even noticed Supergirl's disappearance that week, which must have taken a few days for her, far from National City, and from the man who had made her suffer...

A pair of arms were wrapped around her waist covered by her long grey T-shirt. It was a garment that normally reached above her knees, but now it was struggling to get under her butt. Kara's head rested on her shoulder, while her body rested against her aching back.

The surrounding heat intensified, making her smile shyly. All her thoughts flew away as her gaze fell on her companion's gaze. The Kryptonian smiled nicely at her, making loving circles on the surface of her belly, as it was her way to communicate her love to her daughter. The heart skipped a beat as usual when she was near or in contact with her soulmate and her baby wiggled happily in her belly, causing a pleasant dizziness.

" You're beautiful," the journalist whispered to Lena, causing a shiver in her body.

Lena smiles weakly, unconvinced by her wife's words. The sky girl noticed her, and put a tender kiss on her neck. The businesswoman couldn't help but let out a moan. Kara separated, making her rotate at the same time. Blue met green in an extreme bonfire. The Kryptonian's hands fell on the young Luthor's hips, bringing her a little closer to her body. She could feel a small kick against her belly, making her smile at the closeness she had with her daughter and her wife.

"You're beautiful," Kara repeated, provoking a redness on Lena, who suddenly averted her companion's eyes.

The super frowned, not understanding the sudden behavior of the CEO. "Lena, look at me," she finally added, attracting the attention of the billionaire in the process. "I love you so much, and I love this little being you're about to give birth. We're going to make it, okay?"

Lena nodded her head, overwhelmed by a sudden emotion. A flood of tears left her eyes. The hormones were really starting to get on her nerves. She hated not being in control of her body. Kara had a heartache at the sight, resting her forehead against her wife's forehead.

"What if we don't make it? Lena asked weakly, biting her lower lip, wanting to stop the tears in her eyes.

Kara shook her head faintly, lifting her chin and letting her thumb slide against her cheek.

"You're going to be a great mother, Lena, I have no doubt about it"" Retorted the reporter, provoking a small smile from the young Luthor.

The brunette's face suddenly decomposed. Her mouth opened slightly, and a bead of sweat formed at a bewildering speed at her temple.

"Lena? Honey, are you okay? Inquired Kara, in a sudden panic over the change in the woman's attitude. Lena lowered her head, feeling a warm liquid sliding down her legs, wetting the carpet in her room.

"I think my water just broke," Kara's eyes widened in turn, getting closer to her wife. A sharp pain seized the young Luthor's body, almost falling into her companion's arms. "It hurts!" She cried suddenly, surprised at the intensity of what seemed to be the first contractions. It was as if she was being stabbed from the inside.

Kara's body tensed up, overwhelmed by fear, joy and impatience. Her heart beat wildly, while Lena's heart, mixed with her daughter's, resounded in her cochlea.

"Shhh, calm down honey," Kara, weakly said, grabbing her wife's body, leading them to the balcony of Lena's apartment. "I'm taking you to the DEO"

A sudden movement of air swept across the main room of the DEO. Kara held her wife firmly in her arms, panic visibly running through her face. She was trying to stay strong for the pregnant woman who was squirming in pain in her arms.

"Aleeeeeeeeeex!" Kara screamed out loudly, not paying attention to the fact that she was not wearing her cape, knowing that the DEO officers were under NDA and probably knew her identity. The Director of DEO arrived running, accompanied by several people. She quickly approached the couple, briefly analysing Lena's eyes before placing her hand on her neck.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Alex inquired nervously, looking for the slightest anomaly on the young Luthor's body. Her eyes stopped on the wet legs of the CEO, whose mouth opened in shock. "She is in labour," she said suddenly, anchoring her gaze in her sister's frightened gaze. "I need the room to be prepared, now!" the redhead exclaimed, accompanied by sudden hand movements, ignoring the panic her sister might be feeling at that very moment. "Kara! Take her there," the Danvers' eldest daughter added, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, making her slightly flinch.

The super nodded her head, bringing her companion back into the room at breakneck speed. Lena automatically grabbed Kara's hand at her side, wanting to ease the intense pain inside her. She felt as if the baby was piercing her organs, destroying every wall of her insides in the process. Kara wiped the brunette's forehead with her free hand, thanking heaven for indestructible bones as long as her other hand was clutched by Lena's strong grip.

A tear slid down her cheek. She hated seeing the brunette in such intense pain. She knew that normal childbirth wasn't easy, so giving birth to a half-Kryptonian was certainly not going to be a walk in the park for her. She leaned over slightly, putting a kiss on the forehead of the young woman.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you again." The blonde declared weakly, watching her companion's face relax for a split second.

A horde of people entered the room, causing a deafening din. Kara ignored them, concentrating too much on her wife's suffering face. An intravenous was quickly installed in the forearm of the CEO's left arm, providing her with the necessary amount of energy for the upcoming event.

"You're already fully dilated, Lena." Alex said, measuring the opening of her cervix.

For a split second, Kara found the situation truly bizarre and embarrassing. Her sister was literally standing between the legs of the woman she loved... But she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of fear of being a parent, but at the same time of excitement. They were finally going to get to know their daughter, almost a year after they realized their feelings. It all happened so fast, but she was filled with happiness. She was going to have her own family now. Lena, her daughter and herself...

"Lena, we're gonna have to push, now." Alex said clearly, placing her hand on the young Luthor's left knee, moaning in pain.

" It hurts, damn it!" she exclaimed, crushing Kara's hand, which at that moment could rejoice in being as strong as steel.

"Lena, I know it hurts, but the sooner she's here, the sooner the pain will be a distant memory," Kara admitted, wiping tears of pain from her partner's eyes.

Lena looked into her. The younger of the Danvers didn't know whether the brunette actively wanted to kill her or kiss her in that moment of pain. She then moved tenderly toward her, placing her forehead against her, sharing the memorable moment that would change their lives forever. Sliding her thumb against the woman's right cheek, where tears of pain were flowing...

\- Kara, I can't," the pregnant woman whispered, exhausted, surprised by the speed of the delivery. Decidedly, the Kryptonian race was overtaking her completely...

The journalist gritted her teeth, looking for the right words to encourage her wife in this painful ordeal.

"You are the strongest, most incredible woman in the world," Kara began, still leaning over the brunette's forehead, tightening her grip on her right hand. "You've been through so many horrible things, but you've always remained strong, even when I abandoned you..." she added, a tear of regret leaving her eyes. "This baby is a gift from heaven. A few more pushes and we'll be able to meet her..."

The green met the blue in intense contact, stifling somewhat the sharp sensation of pain Lena was experiencing. She could see a tear of happiness slip from her companion's cheek, giving her the strength to continue resisting the suffering that was tearing her insides apart. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, clearing her surroundings to avoid the screams of Alex and the medical staff.

Her hearing focused solely on the voice of her beautiful, whispering sweet words to her, encouraging her of this moment of happiness.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lena screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking the iron hand of Kara, who could no longer bear to see her lover suffer.

"I can see the head! Just one more push, Lena!" Alex exclaimed, trying to encourage her sister-in-law in one last great effort.

Tears of pain were streaming from the CEO's eyes, running down the side of her face. It was after a final, painful push that a powerful, shrill scream filled the room, drawing in all the pairs of eyes in the room.

Kara's smile lit up as the little being stood in the arms of her sister who handed a surgical chisel to the blonde to cut the cord. She hesitated for a moment and then with a hand trembling under Lena's tearful gaze and lips curled with happiness, she cut the umbilical cord that still connected Lena to her daughter.

The child was placed on Lena's chest, who was catching her breath as the contact of her baby's skin against hers filled her with happiness.

The tears of joy intensified as Kara put her head against her wife's head, placing a loving hand on her daughter's back as she struggled to keep her little eyes open.

The eyes of the two women burned intensely at the sight of the baby, their child. The little being seemed to be made of porcelain. The little fuzz that covered her head was a light blond, and her complexion was pale, close to Lena's. The color of her eyes could not be established at that age, but Kara hoped to see her lover's eyes on the angelic face of their child.

Kara leaned over, brushing her daughter's cheek with her hand, while Lena held her firmly, already protecting her from outside dangers.

"Hey you," said Kara, her voice trembling with happiness as they were left alone in the room for a few minutes after covering the baby with a small blanket, so that they could get to know the child before this marvel was brought in for her post-natal grooming and care.

Lena smiles at her companion's amazed face, not realizing yet that they had succeeded. The fruit of their love stood there in her arms, surrounded by her mothers in ecstatic admiration of her.

" Welcome to the family, Leannah Luthor Danvers" Lena declared, pushing a small wet kiss on the top of the warm head of the child she was holding in her hand, the child having caught a brown lock of hair in hers as if to make sure she would be left there forever.

"My little family, I love you so much," Kara said, engulfing the two women in her life in a tender, gentle embrace.

At last she felt complete, at last the void was completely filled. And as she watched her child fall asleep on her love's chest, she thought she could never be happier than at that moment and looking at her wife, she knew that she too was fulfilled, finally...

The wedding was eventually postponed. Lena's health and the baby were all that mattered to Kara... The brunette had regained her strength, feeling so much better than when she was pregnant now that she no longer had that little being inside her to drain all her energy out of her...

And the super had taken her role as a mother very seriously, letting her wife rest as much as possible during the first few days after giving birth. She would get up every night, her super hearing helping her to be reactive so that their adorable daughter wouldn't wake up her second mother, juggling between her wife and daughter to make sure that each of them were fine.

She slept very little, but that was enough to get her through the day. The city was now in the hands of the DEO, the Guardian and Dreamer, and for a while, as Kara planned to devote herself fully to her little family.

And so, after three weeks of intense routine, Kara was in their daughter's nursery, sitting on the little couch, the child resting against her chest, slowly moved up and down as Kara's chest raised with each breath. The Super could only admire her, lit by the small night light at the entrance of the room. The soft melody of her daughter's beating heart had finally rocked her to lull her into a deep sleep, exhausted by her new role.

Lena had woken up an hour later, surprised not to feel Kara's protective arms around her waist, or by the feeling of her legs intertwined with those of her companion. She had been cold, and the lack of warmth from her love had overcome her lethargy.

She had therefore stayed awake for a few minutes, hoping for the quick return of her beauty to her side. But her worries grew when she heard only the distant sound of the city asleep. Always this anguish of seeing her disappear, that she would leave her, as she had already done, even though the blonde had assured her that she would never do it again.

She couldn't help it, all that happiness... She was a Luthor. She expected every moment that it would be taken away from her, that Kara would realize she wasn't worthy of her and leave her forever, taking their daughter away from her. It was ridiculous, she knew that the young woman loved her and that she would never do that, but her paranoia told her that there was the slightest possibility that it could happen.

She then got up in a hurry, going in search of Kara, the growing fear of abandonment insinuating itself more and more into her, to end up overwhelming her completely. When she arrived at her daughter's nursery, she opened the door with her heart at the edge of her lips and in a split second, all her fears disappeared and the mask of pain and anxiety evaporated instantly, giving way to immense joy and a radiant smile.

Quickly grabbing her phone, she immortalized the sight, of a sleeping Kara, holding their awake daughter on her chest, who seemed to follow Lena's shadow with her eyes, her eyes for the moment still deep blue flickering in a fight against sleep, as if she wanted to make sure her other mother would stay there, watching over their dreams, despite the fact that she couldn't see properly yet. But in the end, she couldn't say it...her half-Kryptonian condition could change things.

Lena walked towards her wife, aware of Kara's impressive efforts for her to rest and recover from her difficult pregnancy. She put a soft hand on her cheek, causing her beautiful eyes to open. A broad smile covered the journalist's face, surprised to have fallen asleep so deeply in the space of an hour with their child on her chest.

"Who would've thought that Supergirl, the most powerful woman in the world, could be exhausted by a little baby?" Lena laughed gently, aware of the fatigue her wife had accumulated. Kara let out a muffled chuckle, feeling the CEO's pair of lips resting against her forehead.

"I'm always afraid that something happens to both of you," the Super confessed, sitting more comfortably on the couch, while the businesswoman smiled.

"I know, sweetie, but even superheroes need to sleep. So now, take our daughter, and let's get back to bed, before having solar flare," the brunette said tenderly, placing her hands on her hips, leaving the reporter no choice but to accept.

Thus, the two women had fallen asleep with their legs intertwined and a protective hand placed on their child's sleeping body.

Kara and Lena had managed to juggle their professional and private lives after long months of adjustment. The businesswoman had returned to work, reducing her hours to spend more time with her small family. Kara was working on her articles from home, and trying to meet her sources, when Alex could take care of her beloved niece.

Leannah had just turned ten months old, and her senses seemed to be developing faster than average, although walking was still a puzzle for the little girl. Eight little teeth lined the child's mouth, giving her a most adorable smile, with a little dimple similar to her brunette's mother digging into her cheek when she did.

Her eyes were now as Kara had hoped, a deep, bright green, like her CEO mom's, while her hair wavy over her shoulders in beautiful blonde curls similar to her Super Mom.

Lena had been trying to feed their daughter for a few minutes already, but the little blonde had started a solitary conversation with an invisible friend, seemingly ignoring her. The businesswoman couldn't help but laugh at her child's babbling, while Kara did the same as she ate her slice of fresh pizza.

"Lee, open your mouth", the heiress implored, starting to get seriously impatient.

"Agrbamomyto?" the little one tried, pointing at her blonde mother who laughed as the brunette raised an incomprehensible eyebrow at the strange language her baby was using.

"Come on Lee, for mommy," Lena added desperately, bringing the spoon to the little girl's mouth.

"Moyumy Mommy, Mommy!" Leannah seemed to answer.

The eyes of the two women widened in surprise at the words of the little girl. Was it pure coincidence, or had she just uttered a word that really seemed to be one? Kara turned to Lena, slowly approaching her to stare at their little girl.

"Mommy?" she tried, staring at the child with the piercing green eyes.

"Mooommy," Leannah repeated, validating her parents' doubts.

She had just said her first words, and had done so in the company of her two mothers, when they had not expected it and at an early age.

Lena couldn't help but hold back a tear of joy and pride. Feeling a protective hand on her lower back... Connecting their mutual happiness. The little being in front of her, staring at them intensely, fearing she had done something stupid in front of the wide-open eyes of her mothers.

"Moommmy..." the little one added in front of their smiles before playing at banging her spoon against the shelf of her high chair, splashing it's contents towards Lena's tailored dress, who was about to go to work, immediately breaking the moment of happiness initiated.

Lena rolled her eyes, not being able to blame her daughter for this excess of excitement over the joy of her mothers.

"You inherited this from your mother," the brunette confessed, ignoring Kara's laughter that reached her ears as she got up to change her clothes.

"Just the two of us little monster" Alex said, bending forward to put her hands on her slightly bent knees. "Last day of training to impress your moms," the redhead added, reaching forward to draw her 14-month-old niece towards her. "Come here."

Leannah raised her green eyes in her aunt's eyes, not wanting to let go of her grab on the little table so as not to fall, as she had done so much in recent days. After some encouragement from her aunt, she finally aligned her steps towards her, her balance still precarious.

One step at a time, she walked towards an amazed and proud Alex, taking the scene on video to immortalize the moment for her two moms as she took her first steps, alone.

But the child's stability was disrupted, and Alex reached out to catch the little girl before she hurt herself. Although her resistance to injury was above average, her system, which was still developing, was fragile.

Alex lands hard on the ground, moaning in pain as the little girl stands above her, staring intently at her, an eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of her mother Lena Luthor.

"Unti ayes," the little one said, playing with her aunt's short hair.

"Yes, it's me Auntie Alex," the redhead replied with a smile, happy that her niece remembered her name, although slightly modified. "Tomorrow will be the day of truth, now it's bedtime," Alex added, getting up to catch her sister's daughter, who had started to flee on all fours towards Kelly who had just returned.

"Elyyy," the little girl exclaimed, laughing at the situation, not wanting to be caught by her aunt. The pregnant woman grabbed Leannah, kissing her on the cheek.

"Still not in bed?" The therapist laughed, watching her wife approach her, who put a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Alex kissed her quickly, happy to see her back. "If Kara and Lena knew at what time you put her down to sleep, they wouldn't want us to take care of her anymore."

"It's for a good cause," the officer replied with a smile, happy to have spent time with her niece today, grabbing the little girl who had calmed down to take her back to the guest room so that she could rest for the long day ahead.

Kara was standing in front of her mirror, examining her outfit for over thirty minutes. She was wearing a dress, made of lace. A neckline showed the developed muscles of her back, blending perfectly with the flowing and elegant dress. The bright white highlighted her eyes perfectly, illuminating at the same time her golden hair, shimmering with glitter, trapped in a slightly loose bun.

In her sister's eyes, she was perfect, beautiful. But Kara was afraid she couldn't measure up. How could she feel at the top of Lena's expectations, when she hadn't even been able to trust her?

The two women had long conversations about past events, and the businesswoman had finally fully forgiven her wife, guided by her deep love. Kara, on the other hand, had still not been able to forgive herself. Her past had led her to her choices, but she was fully responsible for them. She had abandoned her wife and daughter for almost three months, risking their lives.

What would have happened if Kal El hadn't put up with Lena, trusted her, fully? If Lois hadn't been pregnant at that moment, proving that having a child with a human and a Kryptonian was possible? Would she have been able to be there for Lena? Would the brunette even have survived? What about their child?

What would she have done, if Lena had died because of her lack of discernment and trust? Because she wasn't going to hide it from herself, the brunette was severely weakened at the time...

Lucky for her, everything was going well today. She was about to marry the most incredible woman in the world. How could beauty, intelligence, integrity, and kindness occupy one and the same person? The super had clearly become the luckiest woman in the world by making Lena Luthor her wife.

Lena, on the other hand, was wearing a suit. Her trousers were a little wider than normal trousers, while her jacket was perfectly fitted, tied with a small white strap. Her hair fell in waves on her shoulders, and her golden make-up highlighted her eyes, which were even brighter than they usually were.

She had to admit that emotion had been consuming her recently, realizing that she was about to officially become Kara Danvers' wife, although their relationship had already been established since the bracelet the Kryptonian woman had given her, the one wrapping around her wrist. But today, she would be officially married in the eyes of the entire planet.

She had missed her daughter since the day before, but the final preparations for the wedding had exhausted them, and both women needed a long sleep to face the day ahead.

"Mommy!" Resounded through the room, quickly drawing Lena's gaze to the front door of the hotel room she had booked for the occasion. Her lips widened in a smile, watching her daughter, dressed in a small white dress, topped with a vest of the same color, while an equally immaculate flower was in her beautiful blond hair, reminding her of her wife's angelic face.

"You're beautiful..." Sam whispered, watching her best friend's outfit, walking towards her, eyes sparkling, to take her in her arms.

"Thank you," Lena replied, her voice trembling with emotion. She took a deep breath to keep the tears from flowing. Ruining her makeup was definitely the last thing to do.

"Botiful mommy?" Leannah tried to repeat, reaching out her arms to her mother, she repeatedly closed her hands to make her intentions clear.

The businesswoman smiles, grabbing her daughter to turn her around and kiss her cheek with love and tenderness.

"How's mommy Kara?" Lena asked the little one, who stared at her with interest trying to understand her mother's request. She smiled, nodded her head, and placed her hand over the CEO's mouth, making both women laugh.

"Mommy Ara Ok," the girl replied, making the young Luthor smile, happy to see that her daughter was beginning to put the words together.

"You stay with your aunts. Be nice. Mom and I will find you later, okay?" The child nodded her head, seeming to understand her mother's demands. "I'll see you later honey," Lena added, handing the child back to Sam after giving her one last kiss on her round cheek.

"Relax! I'll see you later!" Sam exclaimed, as her boss was nervous and tried her best to hide it, as she walked out of the room, leaving a stressed but happy businesswoman alone again.

All their friends and family were gathered together on this wonderful day to celebrate the union of the two women. Leannah was in the arms of her grandmother, Eliza, while Alura stood beside her, wanting to enjoy her time on Earth to see her little girl. All eyes seemed to be fixed on Lena, so the hands were clasped together in a feverish excitement.

The discreet discussions of the guests echoed throughout the room, reminding Lena that she was not alone. Why hadn't she agreed to reverse the roles earlier in the day, when Kara had proposed? Maybe the wait would have seemed shorter...

The businesswoman turned around, looking at the crowded room, smiling at each member present, her eyes dwelling a little more on her child. The room was filled with the people she loved and who loved her.

She had announced to her mother the birth of her daughter and her marriage to Kara but the matriarch had refused to lend herself to this masquerade and Lena had not insisted, she had reached out a hand to her, had given her the opportunity to be part of their lives but Lillian had not deigned to respond to this gesture of peace and if the brunette had been hurt in spite of herself.

The love of her family had driven away her grief. Lena's real family was here, in this room of the town hall and that was all she needed.

Then the music started...

The pairs of eyes staring at Lena a few seconds earlier had all turned in the direction of the entrance to the large room, where Kara appeared on the arm of her chosen "father", J'onn. The beauty of the woman stunned the entire audience, who exclaimed in amazement.

But the two women weren't paying any attention... No sooner had the doors opened than their eyes were drawn, as if magnetized, and it was as if the world had disappeared around them, as if they were locked in a bubble of joy, rejecting everything that was not them.

Tears of happiness streamed from their eyes and they congratulated themselves mentally for choosing Waterproof make-up.

Kara wandered to the hotel, still arm on arm with her surrogate father, whose happiness was at its peak, although he never expected to live this moment one day after the death of her family. The closer the journalist got to the aisle, the more she felt like she had an endless road ahead of her to reach her love.

Her heart was beating in a frantic race in her chest and she felt that if J'onn didn't hold her firmly, her legs might bend under her weight.

And after a moment that seemed infinite to the two lovers, Kara arrived at Lena's side, who smiled even more broadly at her as the blonde lit up her room.

"Everything's going to be alright," the martian whispered before joining his little granddaughter at heart, Eliza, Alex and Kelly a few steps from the hotel.

Lena bit her lower lip, not leaving her beautiful body. She was in a hurry to take off this dress to seal their union. But this was clearly not the time for such lewd thoughts.

"You look beautiful," Kara let go, grabbing the CEO's hands in a soft, supple grip, ignoring the few hundred people in the room. The two women could feel the attention they were getting, while the flashes from the cameras were continuously shooting at them.

"I don't have the words to describe your beauty. You're sensational," Lena blew in her turn, not leaving her companion's blue orbs.

How could you love another person so much? It was so strong, so powerful that it felt unreal, like a dream. To think, this all started because of a kryptonite stone... What would have happened if Kara hadn't crossed over the crystal?

Lena didn't prefer to think about it, not wanting to imagine her life without Kara and their daughter by her side.

After the mayor's brief introduction, it was time for the two women to begin their vows. Kara still held Lena's hands firmly in hers, determined to speak first. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the next few minutes to come. She hoped to hold her monologue without cracking up...

"Our lives have never been easy. That's certainly the biggest thing we have in common. But since you've entered in mine, everything has changed," Kara began, her voice trembling before stopping, taking another long breath, as she could feel the businesswoman clench her grip on her hands. "You made me realize how important it is to trust. In spite of my stupid mistakes, you are always there, by my side, and you fill my life every day, you and our beautiful daughter," she continued, still as moved, her throat tightening more and more.

Lena could feel her heartbeat accelerating, the joy flowing strongly through her body. She had never been able to hear these words come out of anyone's mouth, let alone that of a woman as wonderful as the one standing next to her.

"You've been my best friend for almost three years, and it took a precipitating event to get me started, to finally admit how I feel about you. I don't regret having waited, because I was able to discover you from a different angle, to get to know you fully, before I could really commit myself to you, and build this family I wanted so much...Thank you for making me the woman I am today," Kara finishes, her lower lip trembling, just like Lena's. "I'm so happy that I've been able to get to know you, and I'm so grateful to you."

She really wondered if she would be able to give her speech after that, despite all her Luthorian self-confidence, she felt so feverish. Her emotions running high and exacerbated by all the love she could see in her wife's eyes.

All she wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her, but it wasn't the time, and all she could do was to give her a bright smile, showing her gratitude for her incredible words.

The eyes of the congregation then turned to her, waiting for her prose. It was her turn, and it had to be said that sharing her feelings in public did not really put her at ease. But she had to do it, she wanted to do it, for Kara she would open her heart to the world, if she had to, for Kara she could shout her love in a crowd.

"I've always had a hard time finding someone who's right for me. My relationships didn't last, I couldn't feel that spark, the one I felt the first time I saw you," Lena began, her eyes shyly pointing to the ground for a few seconds before she found the intense blue of her companion.

"I tried for a long time to understand all these sensations, these feelings, which were growing in me over the weeks, and when I could finally understand them, it kind of broke me. I didn't want to lose your friendship by telling you how I felt, because that was the only thing that really mattered to me at that time," she confessed, a nervous little laugh coming out of her mouth as she watched her companion's smile grow.

"Thank you for always being there for me, even though we've had our ups and downs for justifiable reasons. I want you to know that I have full confidence in you, and that nothing can ever change that," the young Luthor ended with a thunderous applause, congratulating the two happy young women on their speech.

"We will now witness the exchange of alliances," the mayor said of the city, watching the couple devour each other's eyes.

The two women were so captivated by each other, that she hadn't seen Alex move their daughter a few steps away from her, holding the wedding rings in the palms of her two chubby little hands.

"Go on, honey. You do as Auntie Alex taught you, and you're going to give this to your moms," Alex declared in the hollow of her niece's neck, holding it with her fingertips.

Lena and Kara had finally realized that it was time to exchange their wedding rings, and so their gaze had shifted to the central aisle, where their daughter was standing just inches away from Alex.

Their eyes widened as they watched their child take her first hesitant steps in their direction, timidly holding out her hands in front of her a box, as Alex had explained to her during the last few days.

Tears of happiness had invaded the eyes of the two mothers, who saw their child advancing in slow and still uncertain steps towards them, with both hands stretched out in front of her, as Alex had taught her. And as she walked, she grew more confident in the face of her two mothers who watched in wonder as she approached them.

When she reached them she burst out with a frank and communicative laugh that provoked the laughter of everyone in the room, while when Kara grabbed her in her arms, pressing her and Lena together in a family embrace that made the audience giggle. The blonde gave a glance of thanks to her sister, happy with the surprise.

"Here," the girl let go, reaching out to Lena.

The brunette opened her hand, collecting the two white gold rings, embroidered with pure diamonds, but nothing on this planet could really describe their powerful love.

"Now that we have the rings, let's proceed with the exchanges," the mayor declared, smiling at the two women, while Kara did not let go of their child's arms. "Kara Danvers, Do you take Lena Kieran Luthor as your lawfully wedded wife?" the man asked, in amazement at the wedding taking place in front of him.

"Yes, I do," Kara exhaled, reaching out her left hand to let Lena insert the symbol of their union on earth, without too much effort, letting her thumb slide over her hand at the same time.

"Lena Kieran Luthor, Do you take Kara Danvers as your lawfully wedded wife?

"Yes, I do," Lena replied, reaching out her hand in turn so that Kara could pass the ring to her, with a little more difficulty because of the child in her arms.

"I declare you, in the name of the law, wife and wife, you may kiss!" The mayor congratulated them, observing the two women approaching each other, encouraged by a thunderous applause.

Their lips, salted with tears, joined in a deep kiss, surrounded by the warmth of their family and friends, but especially their daughter, who came to kiss the cheeks of each of her mothers, as she cut their kiss, making them laugh, obviously wanting her share of hugs. They should reserve their lips for later.

" I love you..." Kara whispered, loud enough for Lena to hear.

" I love you too, Kara," Lena replied, giving her a big smile, the butterflies wandering madly in her stomach, overwhelmed by a wave of infinite love.

It was in this immense happiness that their lives were anchored, surrounded by the people they loved, healed from any past. They were happy, and that's all that mattered to them, they were stronger together... El-mayarah.

The End


End file.
